The Pokemon Entertainment League Season 1
by pokemon2471
Summary: Follow the adventures of Zane Arrington as he starts a career in the Pokemon Entertainment League which involves showcasing how great you are with pokemon skills. He will develop amazing friendships, powerful rivalries, and figure out what is his passion and purpose in this amazing new career and life he has started for himself.
1. March 6

**Hello everyone. Now if you have read my works before I am sorry for not updating much and starting new stories that I never seem to finish. I guess that's just the curse of creativity. But I would like to try to at least add more to what I have here as well as produce new works. For now here is my newest Pokemon idea (which are the easiest for me to come up with). So enjoy.**

 **The Pokemon League**

 **The Career Starts (Season 1 Episode 1)**

"I can't believe I am here." I said looking up a big building. The brick style of the building and its size gave it importance. I looked around at all the other buildings and people around. Some were talking with others, some were looking at some sort of electronic device, and some were playing around with their pokemon. I couldn't believe where I was. I was at the Pokemon League.

Well technically it was called the Pokemon Entertainment League or the PEL. But most people just called it the Pokemon League. Unlike the Pokemon League that happens after you beat gyms this Pokemon League involved having a career based on your pokemon skills. But the league tested you on different skills. It could be battling, teamwork, knowledge based, special skills etc etc. But you had to have the skills to be able to get in. It was kind of like college. You got to live here in decent apartments and then during the week you would be assigned some sort of task during a day. Once again it tested some skill but usually it was based on battling. They even had certain awards for people to show they were the best in some category and you could even lose that award to an opponent. This was the big time for trainers. Even the sessions were aired on a special television program for people to see.

My name is Zane Arrington, 19 years old. I am 5'9 with a slimish build. Dark hair and brown eyes. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a leather jacket over it with jeans. I turned to my right and noticed a three story office sort of building with a sign that said _Administration_. That was exactly where I needed to go.

Walking in the building I approached the central desk. "I need to find the booking office." The woman there seemed to be in her mid 20's and was typing on a computer.

"Down the hall. Door on the right." She responded without even looking at me and never faulted in her typing. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore from her and decided to follow her instructions. The hallway was a plain white and only offered three doors. One on each side and one at the end, I opened the door on the right and entered.

Inside was a sitting area with another reception area. It was small with there being four chairs against a wall and then another receptionist area. There was another man sitting on a chair and a receptionist behind the desk.

"Hello I am Zane Arrington. I have an appointment." I approached the desk introducing myself when I arrived. She looked up smiling.

"They will be with you in a few minutes. Please have a seat." I looked at the chairs next to the wall and choose one two away from where the man was sitting. He looked up at me smiling.

"Roddy Fabre. I guess you must be new." The guy reached over and stuck out his hand.

"Zane Arrington. You would be right. Brand new here."

Roddy was a well-built man who was a few inches taller than I was. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green button down shirt and black jeans. He was sitting quite comfortably like he had been through this before. He looked to be my age or maybe a year or two older. Due to his age I wondered if he was brand new as well.

"I am new here as well. First day. Probably like you." Suddenly a woman walked out of the other door in the room.

"Roddy." Roddy stood up from his chair and walked towards the woman. Without a word exchanged between the two then disappeared behind the door.

I waited a few more minutes when Roddy and the woman came back. He waved at me but left without a word.

"You must be Zane?" The woman said to me. I stood up nodding.

I followed her back through the door with lead into a large hallway with a bunch of offices. We kept walking until we got to the third door on the right. She entered into her office (I assumed) and she sat down behind a desk while I took a chair in front of it. The nameplate on her desk said her name was Teegan Findlay. She typed on her computer for a few seconds and then faced me.

"Now Zane Arrington, I am Teegan Findlay and I will be your advisor while you are here. I presume you understand what goes on here?" She asked me.

"Yes I do. I know about the scheduling of battles and the main reasons for being here." It was true I knew the basics but I had a feeling she was going to tell me much more.

"Well then I will tell you some of the more basic rules. You must always have six pokemon in your possession. While we can't always monitor that you will be penalized if you go into a pokemon battle without the requirement amount of pokemon in your party," She took out a cellphone like device and a keycard. "This is your PDA which will be used for you to check your schedule of when your next match is and for you to send or receive messages to all the different people here. It also has other general information you can use while you are here. This keycard is for you to be able to access your room. Your room is 317 in the Denaro Hall," I took the PDA and put it in one of my jean's pocket. I took the keycard and put it in my jacket pocket. "Now you have your introduction match tomorrow which you will find in your PDA of when, what type, and where it is. This match will give you your primary percentage based score and will be your calculator for your future matches. You will be paid 200 dollars a week while you are here which may go up and down as you go on here, win championships, or get other titles. Every Saturday the next week of matches will be uploaded to your schedule so at the end of the day it's a good idea to check it to know how to plan for your week. That is pretty much all for those basics but if you have any questions feel free to contact me. You probably will want to get back to your room and get settled in and then have a look around the campus." We both stood and I shook her hand.

"Thank you I am excited for my life here." I left her office and the building as well. I pulled out my PDA and started looking for a map to be able to find Denaro Hall where I would be staying. I found that it was only two building down and followed the walkway down to where I would be staying.

The whole area reminded me of a large college campus. There were pathways everywhere and lots of people milling around. It was a huge advance in a pokemon trainer's career to be accepted here to be able to showcase their skills. While since I was new I had no idea what I wanted to accomplish while I was here but I knew that as time went on I would figure that out.

I started thinking about something that Teegan talked to me about, the point system. I knew a little bit about it. What it was that in your introduction match gave you points via a electronic scanning system of your battle. The system watched your battle with how well you did during your battle and how well you control your pokemon. With that point total you placed in a percentage and based on your percentage you get certain perks, like being able to request matches with someone or being able to forfeit a match once in a while. It all was about trying to get to the top and be well known.

I got to Denaro Hall and was surprised that it was a four story building that was quite different to the building I was just in. It looked like a standard apartment building you would find in a city except it was much shorter. I had found out during my research that it was one of the smallest housing buildings here. I liked that since there wouldn't be too much chaos or confusion. I entered the building and approached a person sitting at a desk in the lobby.

"Hello I'm new here I am looking for room 317." I asked trying my best to not sound to newish. The guy just kept looking at his computer the whole time.

"The three means the third floor and then just follow the signs to find the 17," Well I guess I wasn't getting more from him. I headed to the elevator and went inside and pressed the third floor button. In a few seconds it opened up into a teal colored hallway. Right in front of me I saw a plaque that stated the room I was looking for was on the right. I followed the hallway down and took a left turn and a couple of doors down found the room I was looking for. I took out my keycard and swiped it through a device next to the door which immediately clicked opened the door. Pushing it opened I was quite surprised.

Inside I was greeted with a nice looking living room. It was small like you would see in a college dorm but it was quite luxurious. The walls were painted a light green color. There was a three seated couch along the back wall and a Tv hanging on a wall opposite the couch. On the right side of the room was a kitchen area and on the right were two doors which led to the bedroom and bathroom. All in all it was quite nice room to be living in for my career here.

I realized that the only other thing I had to do today was to look around and find out where places were. I decided to check up on my schedule on my PDA. I took off my belt which had my pokeballs attached to them and placed them on the table in front of the couch and sat down. I took out my PDA which looked like an ordinary cellphone with a touchscreen. Turning it on it brought me to a normal screen that had the logo for the Pokemon League which was just red lettering of PEL. There were a few of apps on it. One was a map, another was a messaging system, another one was match watching system and finally one was labeled schedule. I touched the schedule app and up came a calendar for the month. I noticed that the day after today, a Tuesday, was colored differently than the rest of the days. I assumed that meant there was a match for that day. Clicking on the day I was brought to a new screen that looked like a notebook page and in it was a line stating I had my introductory match tomorrow at 10:00 in the morning at the Scarlet Stadium. Turning off my phone I realized there wasn't much left for me to do except walk around the campus. Standing up and putting on my belt I exited my room.

Outside was just as busy as ever and I could hear an explosion and a battle happening at a nearby stadium. It was exciting and there were a couple of people who were watching battles happening on their PDAs, some were talking to other people and even some were playing with their pokemon. It seriously was quite fun for everyone. Plus it was quite inclusive. While you had to be at least the age of 18 you could enter in at any age and there were people from my age to people who looked like they were in their 80s.

Best of all though you developed friendships and rivalries here naturally. One day you could have battled someone who you connected to and became fast friends and the next day you could be beaten badly by someone else and made it a mission to get them back. For some their ambitions made it easier to make friendships or rivalries. For a lot of people who watched the matches at home it was easy to become addicted to watching your favorites win or your not so favorites lose. It was like reality TV but not scripted and had a huge following all the time.

I looked across from where I was and saw a circular large building called Centralize Dining Hall. It was a clever name for a building since it was actually in the center of the campus. I crossed the walkway and entered the building where I was greeted with a large dining hall area with seats everywhere and there between six and ten fast food restaurants where all different kinds of food was served. I walked through to one of the shops and ordered a bagel with cream cheese. After a few minutes my order was given to me and I looked for a place to sit. After a few seconds my eyes fell on someone sitting alone and decided to walk up to them.

"Can I sit here?"

The man sitting at the table looked up and smiled. "Be my guest" Roddy Fabre said back. I sat down across from my first and only friend here. I wasn't sure how it was that we kept running into each other but I didn't mind.

"So how are you liking your first day here?" I asked being polite since there wasn't much to talk about with someone who hadn't been here at all.

"It's quite nice. I'm actually excited for what I am about to do here," He stuck a fork into his salad and took a bite and swallowed. "I have my introductory match tomorrow at Scarlet Stadium at 10 in the morning," He grinned excitedly but I became frozen. He immediately looked worried. "Did I say something wrong?" I quickly recovered and slightly smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Well then pleased to meet you Roddy, I'll be your opponent tomorrow in your match," Roddy looked confused but started laughing while shaking my hand as well.

Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad.

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you thought of it and if you enjoy the idea that is going into this. I will try and make it as entertaining as possible since I would like for it to be done on a day by day basis although each chapter won't be a day. Well let's see how it will go. Thanks for reading.**


	2. March 7th Part 1

**Hello everyone to the second chapter in the Pokemon Entertainment League series. This is the first part of Zane's journey into the Pokemon Entertainment League. Its starts with his battle against Roddy, to show how good he is.**

 **March 7** **th** **(Season 1 Episode 2)**

*Beep* Beep*

That is the sound that starts a lot of people's days off. The sound of an alarm clock reminds me I have an important day ahead of me. Even though it is only 7:30 in the morning I seem to wake up instantly. But I have to think for a minute to realize where I am.

In my new apartment at the Pokemon Entertainment League.

Today is also the day that sets in stone what my life in the PEL will be like for the next couple of months.

Today is also the day that I go against the first person that I have met here.

I don't realize how much is going to happen today and how it can all dictate the flow of my life going forward. Will I be good enough compared to everyone else? Will I surprise people or will I just be a bore and be like everyone else? I certainly can't let my fears dictate what happens to me.

I jump out of bed and quickly gather up the clothes I will be wearing for the day, take a shower and do other morning activities to make sure I am ready for the day ahead. Dressed in a green polo shirt and khaki pants I am ready to start my day and leave my apartment.

The journey to the lobby is uneventful and I see a few people on my elevator ride to the lobby. But beyond the elevator becomes a whole different story. People are everywhere. Either with their pokemon, talking to someone, or rushing out the door. I don't realize that the morning would be so busy for everyone. But I guess they all have the same idea as me to get an early start even though it is only 8:15 yet matches have already started at 8 and last till 7 at night. I am filled suddenly with this excitement knowing that it is possible that some of these people might actually watch my match this morning.

I start to walk out of the building when I hear someone calling my name. I turn around to see Roddy getting up from a couch and walking towards me. I am surprised I hadn't noticed him but realize it was because of the amount of people were overwhelming to me.

"Hey what's going on?" I ask when he gets to me. I am not surprised to see him here. Last night we discovered that we both live in this same apartment building, him one floor below me.

"I just wanted to say good luck in our match today. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you before so I waited here until you came down," He stuck out his hand and I grab it, shaking it with him. "May the best trainer win."

"Well thank you for that. I am just going to get breakfast, you can join me if you want." Even though our immediate futures are controlled through this match today I didn't want to push him away thinking of him as an enemy. He is the first person I met here and I did think of him as a friend, even though we've only known about each other for less than 24 hours.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have some studying and training I want to do before our match today." Roddy smiles letting it known that he appreciates my offer.

"Well I better let you get going then. See you on the battlefield." I say waving as I leave the apartment building.

But what Roddy said stuck with me as I go over to the Centralized Dining Hall for breakfast. It is his first match and almost two hours before he goes out yet he still wants to get as much prep as he can until then. Should I be doing that? Would my performance suffer because I don't take as much time practicing and preparing as I should? No. I am here because my skills are good enough to apply and get through and I am confident that while preparing would be good it wouldn't kill me to take the time to get mentally prepared beforehand and that includes eating well and relaxing before the match.

I look around the dining hall and realize that any of these people could be my next opponent after today. It is an exciting prospect that my journey is beginning. So while I get a bagel and a small bowl of fruit and ate my breakfast I realize that while it wasn't that life altering that I do well in this battle I am going to give it my all.

It is 9:30 and I am standing outside the Scarlet Stadium looking up at the building that is going to be huge in the foundation of my career. I walk into the stadium and am surprised with all the people that are milling around. I wonder if they are all here for my match.

The stadium is designed in a circular formation with the battlefield in the center and every so often around the outer edge was an entrance to get to the seating area of the stadium. I notice a couple of hanging signs that indicate where I need to go before my match. I head towards a door that leads to a set of steps that seem to go underneath the stadium. I follow it down until I came to a board that has a list of matches for today that are in that stadium. I find my name and see that I have to go to Dressing Room B. I go down the long hallway until I find my dressing room and enter it. It is pretty normal with a computer, desk, couch and a bulletin board I assume is for strategy planning. But otherwise it is a simple room for relaxing before your battle. A lot of cheering and an explosion suddenly happens above me indicating a battle is currently happening.

I start to get a bit nervous. Knowing my moment is coming up and I have to be ready. I decide to go over my team and moves that my pokemon know, which only takes ten minutes but that is apparently all I need since there comes a knock on my dressing room door.

"Hello." I say opening it up revealing a man in a suit.

"Zane Arrington?" I nod.

"Please follow me." I follow him out into the hallway area. He brings me to an open doorway that is labeled "red entrance". He wishes me luck, tells me when they call my name to walk out and then leaves.

So this is it. This is my first match and of course I am nervous. But I know that just getting to this point is amazing in of itself. So no matter what, I would go out there and try my best. Suddenly I hear cheering and realize that the announcer's voice is talking about the next match. My match. Then I hear him announce what the match is about and before I know it I hear my name, a green light went off above a door I am at and said door opens up and I start walking out.

The sight I come out to is overwhelming. I am in a stadium that seems almost three-fourths filled with people. All these people want to watch this match with me in it. As I am walking to my spot on the battlefield I wave in general directions to people I can hear seem to be clapping for me. Even though it is only pretty much ten seconds it feels like so long for me to get to my spot on the battlefield. Then I realize that the announcers are calling out Roddy's name and before I know it Roddy is walking out to his side of the field. Soon enough, we are both on our sides of the field and a woman walks out to stand on the edge of the battlefield.

"Alright trainers, this will be a 1 on 1 full pokemon battle with substitutes. When all the pokemon on either side are unable to battle the match will be decided. So send out your first pokemon." The referee calls out to us explaining the match we already know about. We both enlarged our first pokeball and I decide to take the lead.

"Bronzor, you are up first." I throw the pokeball and out came my bronze pokemon, Bronzor. Roddy looks at me almost like he is prepared for that.

"A good defense. Well lets go Oricorio." He throws his pokeball to reveal a light purple bird that seems to be holding fans, an interesting choice for the start of a battle.

"Let the battle begin." The referee announces.

"You can go first Zane." Roddy says to me. I intend to take him up on his offer.

"Bronzor, use Psywave." Bronzor's eyes glow pink and it shoots out a wave of pink energy from its eyes, aiming right at Oricorio.

"Oricorio, out of the way." Roddy commands and with his command Oricorio dodges out of the way from my attack quite gracefully. It looks like an incredibly stylish pokemon. But does it have the battling experience? "Oricorio, Mirror Move," I'm expecting that.

Oricorio's eyes glowed the same pink coloring Bronzor's just did and the same pink energy shoots from its eyes as well, directly hitting Bronzor. He does know what he is doing.

"Bronzor, use Feint Attack." I command. Bronzor starts heading towards Oricorio quite innocently but I know Roddy has a trick up his sleeve.

"Oricorio, Revelation Dance." There it is. As soon as Bronzor is in range of Oricorio, Oricorio starts dancing around, and its dancing is actually hitting Bronzor. A flailing wing here, a kick there and even a head butt, but it looks quite graceful. Bronzor is knocked back and looks dazed from the unexpected attack. How does Roddy do it? I need to think here.

The way Oricorio looks makes it a Sensu Oricorio. That makes it a Ghost and Flying type pokemon. That means I'm instantly at a disadvantage. But this is our first battle which means he doesn't know all my tricks.

"Bronzor, try it again. Feint Attack." I can hear a slight murmuring in the crowd and a couple of "What is he doing?"

"It won't work Zane. Oricorio, again Revelation Dance." I've got him this time. Bronzor is heading towards Oricorio again and once it is close enough I could tell Oricorio was getting ready. But not prepared.

"Bonzor, Gyro Ball!" I command. The look of shock is amusing that registeres on Roddy's face as Bronzor quickly changes from a head on tackle into a spinning tackle. Oricorio isn't prepared for the quick switch in attacks and lost its dancing momentum and got directly hit by Bronzor's attack, knocking it into the ground. "Before it can get up, Psywave." Bronzor stops spinning and releases the energy from its eyes and it hits the downed Oricorio resulting in a small explosion on the ground. I hear a bit of clapping and hooting coming from the stands, must have been from people impressed with my turn around. After a few seconds, from the resulting smoke and dust that surrounds the area, Oricorio emerges flying high, yet I notice it is looking a bit wobbly in its flight. Roddy must have noticed it as well.

"Oricorio, return." Roddy brings out a pokeball and returns Oricorio to it. Not a bad choice. While he has the type advantage I have a better defense and know how to turn the tide in my favor. He brings out a new pokeball and throws it. "Muk, help me out here." From the pokeball came out a large, purple, gloppy, sludge pokemon. It has only been out for a couple of seconds but I can slightly smell it from on the other side of the battlefield. "Muk, use pound." Muk suddenly jumps into the air and situates itself right above Bronzor. Before Bronzor can react Muk curls one of its hands into a fist, which starts glowing, and starts falling straight towards Bronzor. It collides its fist with Bronzor but as well, it lands right on top of the enemy pokemon.

"Bronzor, you have to get out of there," I command. While I know Bronzor being a steel type pokemon gives it a heavy advantage against a poison type like Muk but I know being trapped could only bring about bad things.

"Muk, use Fire Blast right against Bronzor," That is what I am afraid of. Muk suddenly opens its mouth and flames start to form in its mouth. Before I can issue another command those same flames came shooting out and blast right at Bronzor instantly knocking it out. Even though it had the ability Heatproof it was no match for the Fire Blast attack Muk launched. Muk though goes right back to its place on the other side of the field.

"Bronzor is unable to battle, Muk is the winner."

"Bronzor return," As I return Bronzor back to its pokeball I can hear a few people in the crowd cheering at Roddy's comeback. He is officially ahead of me, but hopefully not for long. I expand another pokeball and throw it out on the battlefield. "Totodile you're up." Out comes the bouncy Big Jaw Pokemon that looks ready for its debut.

"Another interesting choice." Roddy mentions.

"Trust me you'll understand why I picked him. Totodile, Hydro Pump," Totodile soon shoots out a massive force of water from its mouth at Muk. It came out so fast Muk wasn't even able to dodge out of the way and got directly hit by the large scale attack. I notice it became dazed, now is my chance. "Now Ice Punch." Totodile curls up one of its hands into a fist which instantly froze. It then starts running at Muk.

"Muk use Pound to knock it away." But Roddy then notices that Muk is too dazed to use an attack or even hear the command that has been issued. Totodile then punches it in an uppercut with its frozen fist and launchs it in the air, when Muk lands it doesn't look to good.

"Muk is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner." Roddy looks shocked and even I am pleasantly surprised. Totodile seems even more surprised than the both of us. Then a massive amount of cheering comes from the stands that makes me feel better about myself.

Roddy returns his Muk back to its pokeball. "Well I wasn't expecting Muk to go down so easily. But now it's time to take this up to the next level. Wigglytuff, let's do this!" He throws another one of his pokeballs and out comes a bright pink and puffed up Wigglytuff. The one major thing I notice is it has a sinister look on its face. Yikes, now I know I am in for the fight of my life.

 **Thank you for reading. As you can tell there will be another part since it would be hard to showcase a whole 6v6 battle in one chapter without having it be super long. I am sorry this was so long coming but I hope to focus a lot more on this story. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. March 7th Part 2

**Here is part 2 of Zane's introductory battle at the PEL. This will be the meat of the battle and have a lot more action than the last two parts. Hope you enjoy.**

 **March 7** **th** **Part 2 (Season 1 Episode 3)**

My first match in the Pokemon Entertainment League is a 1 vs 1 match with 6 pokemon each and so far I'm down one pokemon, on my second. My opponent is the first person I've met here and he is down a pokemon, has used a pokemon, and now currently on his third. A Wigglytuff.

A sinister looking Wigglytuff.

Something about the way it just stares at my Totodile like it's just looking to attack it slightly scares me. Most Wigglytuffs are quite nice and can be cuddly. This one looks anything but. I wish I didn't just lose Bronsor this battle, having a steel type could have been helpful.

"I'll start off, Wigglytuff Double Edge." Roddy commands. Wigglytuff looks like it is glad to obey and starts charging towards Totodile. A powerful attack like that needs a powerful comeback.

"Totodile, Hydro Pump straight at Wigglytuff, keep it pushed back." Totodile nodded and fired off the powerful jet of water directly at Wigglytuff. But instead of dodging out of the way or even flinching, it charged directly into the jet of water. Once they connected instead of being pushed back it is able to charge though the water and keep moving forward. This Wigglytuff is amazing. Strong offense and doesn't seem to mind taking damage. Even quicker it was able to push though the water and give a decent charge into Totodile which got sent flying backwards.

"Totodile can you keep battling?" I ask Totodile. It quickly gets back to its feet but looks like it took a big hit. "Alright use Bite." Totodile starts running towards its opponent with its mouth open wide looking ready to take a bite out.

"Wiggly tuff, Defense Curl right now." Right when Totodle jumps in the air to situate itself above Wigglytuff for its attack, Wigglytuff curls up into a ball. When Totodile starts falling down towards Wigglytuff it opens its mouth but when it does bite into its enemy it is safe in its little ball. "Now Thunder Wave." Roddy commands. Wigglytuff starts sending sparks around its body then sent out a powerful blue wave of electricity from its body. This electricity blasts Totodile away from Wigglytuff and back to its side of the field. This time it's not so quick to get back to its feet and its body keeps sending out the same blue electricity indicating something not good.

Totodile is paralyzed.

It finally gets to its feet but not without a struggle. At this point I have to make a choice. Do I keep Totodile in just to get such damage done to Wigglytuff or do I return it and hope I have better luck on my next pokemon? No the choice has been made with the paralysis.

"Totodile Hydro Pump!" I shout with ferocity. Totodile struggles a bit with the paralysis but manages to use its attack, firing out a massive jet of water at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, Double Edge." Roddy says quite calmly. Actually it is surprising how calmly he says it. Almost like he knows exactly what he is doing. Like he knows the water is no threat at all. Wigglytuff starts running towards the jet of water, and like before, plows right through it, barely getting pushed back. Soon its strength comes out on top as it charges through the water and connects its attack with Totodile knocking it to the ground.

"Totodile!" I yell. I can hear some people in the stands cheering and others sound concern. "Can you keep going?" I notice Totodile struggling to get to its feet, the paralysis still making it even more difficult to stand up. While it is in no way shape or form in good condition it does mean it's not down for the count yet. I pull out Totodile's pokeball from my belt. "You did good work buddy, return." I bring it back to its pokeball. Now I need to make my next choice. Analysis time.

Ok so it looks like Wigglytuff might be the powerhouse of Roddy's team. Having a strong enough attack and strength to push through a Hydro Pump isn't a simple feat. It must use Defesne Curl to keep its health up since Double Edge also deals damage to it. But it's such a risky attack. Wait, that's why he has Thunder Wave. To keep his opponent from moving too much. Wigglytuff stops its opponent from moving and then uses powerful attacks to finish it off. So I had the exact pokemon that could counter his strategy.

"Trevenant, it's your time to shine." Out appears my Elder Tree Pokemon. It was large and ghostly. I could hear some people give cries of surprise or fright when it appeared on the battlefield.

"I see where you are going with this Zane and it won't work." Roddy smiles at me. He seems to understand I was uses Trevenant as a counter to his Wigglytuff and not just as my next pokemon.

"Well we might as well try this out. Will-O-Wisp Trevenant." I command. Trevenant conjures up a few blue fire balls and throws them at Wigglytuff with tremendous speed, so fast that Roddy can't command Wigglytuff to get out of the way. The fire balls hit Wigglytuff and effectively leave small burn marks all over its body. Wigglytuff winces a bit from the impact but doesn't seem to care about the attack.

"Wigglytuff, use Thunder Wave." Roddy commands his Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff's body starts getting enveloped in the blue electricity and suddenly shot it out from its body right at Trevenant.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Trevenant suddenly jumps to the side and the electricity flow misses it completely. "Energy Ball." I command. Trevenant puts its hands together and forms an orb of green energy and throws it at Wigglytuff with a lot of speed. Roddy becomes surprised from the speed. "Defense Curl" He barely is able to call out the move and Wigglytuff forms in a ball that the attack connects with Wigglytuff, knocking it back a bit.

"You seriously don't expect me to not have a counter to your pokemon? Wigglytuff, Shadow Ball." I wasn't expecting that. Wigglytuff as well puts its hands together and forms a ball made of ghostly energy and throws it at Trevenant. It hit Trevenant directly knocking it down. That scares me. It would be a very effective attack. I wasn't expecting Roddy to have a backup plan for ghost types on Wigglytuff. Roddy is a very experienced pokemon trainer. He knows exactly what he's doing. But so do I.

"Trevenant, Horn Leech." Trevenant lowers its head and starts charging at Wigglytuff.

"Take the attack Wigglytuff." Roddy says in a calm manner. Rats, it has got to be a trap but it's the only way I can get effective damage at this point so I need to follow through. I don't say anything to Trevenant who keeps charging at Wigglytuff and connects its attack to it. Wigglytuff is able to hold it at bay while energy from Wigglytuff is absorbed into Trevenant. "Now Shadow Ball." Roddy says. Yup it was a trap.

Wigglytuff puts its hands together and forms the ghostly ball of energy and shoves it straight at Trevenant. The force from the attack blasts Trevenant back across the field. When the dust clears its obvious Trevenant is down for the count.

"Trevenant is unable to battle, Wgglytuff is the winner." The referee states.

"Trevenant good work." I say as I return Trevenant back to its pokeball. I quickly expand another pokeball and throw it. "Skuntank you're up." Out comes my skunk pokemon. It comes out smiling, a devious smile, but a smile no matter what. "Skuntank, Flamethrower." Quickly Skuntank releases a wave of flames towards Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, Shadow Ball," Wigglytuff put its hands together, forming the ghostly orb and threw it at the flames, creating a large explosion, which stops both attacks. "Now Double Edge." Wigglytuff starts running quite quickly towards Skuntank and hit it directly knocking it back. But apparently I didn't realize how much damage Wigglytuff had taken since on returning to the halfway mark of the field it suddenly collapses.

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle Skuntank is the winner." The referee announces. I could hear some disappointing claps from the audience. Apparently people weren't happy that Wigglytuff went down in such an uneventful way. Roddy returns Wigglytuff back to its pokeball and enlarges another one. "Oricorio, keep it going." Out came the first pokemon I had seen in this battle. I was surprise that he would use a weakened pokemon against my nearly seen Skuntank. I even had a type advantage. I felt it was best to try something else.

"Skuntank return," I held out its pokeball and returned it, much to Skuntank's surprise and brought out a different pokeball. "Totodile let's do this." I threw my new pokeball and out came my trustworthy and energetic Totodile. But it wasn't moving much due to being tired and still paralyzed. I heard a lot of gasps from the audience and lots of questions. Mostly as to why we brought out two already used pokemon against each other.

"Oricorio, Revelation Dance." Oricorio starts dancing and moving its wings in a manner that looks like dancing. It soon gets to Totodile and starts striking it repeatedly. I was prepared for this and I believe that Roddy was as well.

"Totodile, Ice Punch." Totodile, using all of the energy it had left curls its hand into a fist and ice forms around it and swiftly punches Oricorio across the field. Then Totodile fell over. I had a feeling it only had one more attack left in it. What I didn't expect was that Oricorio was also down on the ground not getting up.

"Both Oricorio and Totodle are unable to battle. It's a double knockout." The referee yells. Then people were going wild. Apparently a double knockout is an exciting thing here. But I wasn't caring much about impressing the audience at this point. I had to figure out what to do next. We each were down to our last three pokemon. One of mine has already been on the battlefield and taken damage, not much but still damage. The last three of Roddy's hadn't been seen yet. So at this point I am losing. But not by much. I take out my next pokeball and Roddy does as well.

"Cradily, you're up next." I throw my pokeball and out comes my Barnacle pokemon. It moves around quite like it is dancing. It's always been a jolly sort of pokemon.

"Tyrunt, you can do this." Roddy threw out his pokeball as well and out pops a Tyrunt that surprisingly seems quite calm about everything. Looks around at the crowd but hardly react. It even barely reacts to my Cradily. Almost like it knew its job was to battle and that's what it wants to do.

I decide to take the first move. "Cradily, use Acid." Cradily readies its body and from its mouth or head area it spits out a purple blob which I assume is the poison attack.

"Tyrunt, dodge then stomp." Roddy commands, Tyrunt swiftly moves to one side and bounces away from my attack. Flying through the air it lands right on top of Cradily and starts stomp away at its head. It didn't look like it was doing much, just being an annoyance.

"Confuse Ray now," Now that got a reaction from Roddy as Cradily shot out a ray of purple energy that seem to do nothing to Tyrunt but on closer examination Tyrunt was indeed confuse since it stopped its attack and jumps off Cradily looking around almost in a panic. It didn't seem to understand it was in the middle of a battle. I notice that Roddy pulled out a pokeball and went to go return his pokemon.

"Return Tyrunt." The red beam shot out from the pokeball and hit Tyrunt but it didn't return back to its pokeball. He looks confused but then seems to understand and smirks. "Your Cradily had the ability Suction Cups doesn't it?"

"Yup, I decided to turn the battle on you instead." He nods while smiling, seemingly impressed with my ability as a trainer. "Cradily, use Constrict," Cradily shoots the tentacles around its head towards Tyrunt, who is too confused to even notice that an attack has been launched against it. The tentacles wrapped around the poor defenseless pokemon before it even notices.

"Tyrunt, Ancient Power," Tyrunt, still confused seems to hear the attack since it starts to charge a brown color ball in its mouth.

"Cradily use Energy Ball quickly." Cradily charged up a green orb of energy by its head and quickly threw it at Tyrunt. Good news for me is my attack was so quick that when it hit Tyrunt it also exploded its attack causes what seems like double the damage and dropping it from the Constrict attack. I hear a lot of gasps from the crowd as everyone is anticipating if Tyrunt could survive such an extreme blow.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle. Cradily is the winner." The referee states and suddenly there is a blast of cheering coming from all around me. Apparently people were enjoying this match. I had to admit that I was enjoying it just as much as they were.

"Return Tyrunt." Roddy returns Tyrunt and has a very determined face set. We are getting down to the conclusion of the battle. The action is just starting to heat up to full intensity. "Lilligant, you're time." I decide as well to try and take the lead.

"Cradily, return as well." I say returning Cradily back to its pokeball and bringing out another one. "Skuntank, you're up again." I announce as I release my skunk pokemon. It looks absolutely ready to battle after not having an impressive start out.

"Lilligant, use Leech Seed." Lilligant spit out a few green seeds from its mouth that lands in the land around Skuntank. I know what they did but I wasn't going to let Roddy get an advantage over me.

"Skuntank, Night Slash now." Skuntank starts running towards Lilligant and then jumps in the air. I can see its claws took on a darker tone and its claws are in a prime position as it starts falling towards its target.

"Lilligant, Protect." Darn. Lilligant suddenly surrounds itself with a green shield. Skuntank comes down and swipes at the shield then bounces back to its side of the field. As soon as it steps back the seeds sprout vines that wrap around Skuntank and start sapping the energy from it and goes back into the ground. Then those same vines come up on Lilligant's side of the field and wrap around it and seem to give back the energy it took. The vines then went right back into the ground. So Lilligant had a few tricks up its sleeve didn't it. Time for a new approach.

"Skuntank, start running while using Flamethrower," Skuntank starts running towards Lilligant and proceeds to release flames from its mouth.

"Lilligant, dodge then use Petal Blizzard." Roddy said to his pokemon.

"Skuntank, quickly use Acid Spray." I counter back. Lilligant dodges out of the way of the flames and quickly launches a ton of petals towards Skuntank. At the same point Skuntank changes its flames attack to a spraying of acid attack. Except the two attacks didn't connect with each other and instead bypass each other. Skuntank got directly hit by the large amount of petals and Lilligant became covered in the acid that was sprayed on it. Then just to add insult to injury the vines from before came up out of the ground and cover Skuntank and sap its energy, then went back to the other side of the field and gives the energy back to Lilligant. Great, I have an advantage in this match up and it's not going the way I need it to. I may now have the advantage in the whole match but I still didn't feel comfortable until I won.

"Skuntank, Double Team and then Flamethrower." Skuntank creates around ten clones of itself on my side of the battlefield and then each one releases the flame attack towards Lilligant. Due to the disarraying amount of clones and attacks Lilligant can't get out of the way in time or protect itself so the attack is a good one. "Keep up the momentum and use Night Slash." The clones start running towards Lilligant and jump in the air and start diving towards its opponent with its dark claws out ready to swipe at it.

"Leaf Storm, go!" Roddy shouts quickly. Lilligant sends out alot of leaves from its body. More than there were petals in the Petal Blizzard. So many in such a wide range that it eliminates the clones and hit Skuntank hard knocking it down. Then the vines came back. They wrap around Skuntank and proceed to drain its energy and give it right back to Lilligant. What I wasn't expecting was Skuntank to collapse right after that.

"Skuntank is unable to battle, Lilligant is the winner." There was some polite cheering but a lot of shocked murmurs throughout the crowd. A strategy they weren't expecting to work, worked.

Now was the true time to get serious. I was down to two pokemon and I still had my main pokemon to use. Time to see what Roddy still has for me.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of the battle so far.**


	4. March 7th Part 3

**Here is the finale of Zane's introductory battle. I hope you enjoy it and when you finish please review and tell me what you think of everything so far.**

March 7th Part 3 (Season 1 Episode 4)

The ending of my introductory battle is coming up. Roddy and I are down to two pokemon. Each of us hasn't seen the others last pokemon. But now is the time to showcase what I have to offer. Time to show the world what I was made of.

But my Skuntank wasn't done yet. A shimmering black energy surrounded its body and then suddenly flung out and hit Lilligant, damaging it. Aftermath, Skuntank's ability. I then return Skuntank back to its pokeball. Time for the best part of my team.

"Noivern, lets finish this!" I yelled as I release my final pokemon, my trusted teammate, and the first pokemon I ever owned. Out came the Sound Wave Pokemon, barely making a sound, instead nodding that it is ready to battle. I look at Roddy who seems quite impress with my final choice. But he knows we are down to the final stretch.

"Lilligant, Leaf Storm." Lilligant, looking a lot more tired from all the damage it took, sends out a barrage of leaves from its body. This is no time to mess around.

"Noivern, Boomburst." I command. Noivern released a burst of sound from the speaker like area on its head. The attack disrupted Lilligant's attack and kept going for a direct hit on Lilligant knocking it down, the result being obvious.

"Lilligant is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner." Some impressive claps come from stands. Not sure if it's the way the battle is going or if they are impress with Noivern. But I can't think about that. Roddy is down to his last pokemon. More than likely his best. I have to be prepared for anything.

"Swoobat, lets end this!" Roddy yells from his side of the field. He throws his last pokeball and out pops a confident looking Swoobat. I am shocked. His final pokemon is a Swoobat. So, unless I am mistaken, our main pokemon are bat like creatures. How utterly impressive. "Swoobat, Air Slash." Swoobat starts flapping a bit harder than normal and pulls itself up higher. Then in one swift motion it releases shuriken like projectiles from its wings towards Noivern.

"Noivern, Aerial Ace through the Air Slash." Noivern does the same flapping motions that Swoobat had done. But instead of using its wings for an attack its swoops down from the air into a charging attack with air visibly coming off from around it. The Aerial Ace attack made it so that the Air Slash attack just bounced off Noivern.

"Swoobat, dodge." Roddy commands. Swoobat dives down underneath Noivern effectively dodging the attack. "Charge Beam." Swoobat starts to become charged with electricity and releases it in a thin line for an attack. Before I can make another command It hit Noivern directly on its wing. It seems like it hurts with it retracting its wing a bit, crying out and faltering a bit in its flight. But nevertheless continuing on with the battle.

"Noivern, Agility, start heading towards Swoobat then hit it with Dragon Claw." Noivern was able to regroup itself and start move a bit faster and soon enough moving fast enough that it disappears one second and reappears again in another location. It's so fast it is actually confusing Swoobat since its trying to find out where its location is. Soon enough it appears right behind Swoobat and using one of its talons, swipes and hits Swoobat, knocking it down to the ground. "Boomburst." I hope that I can end this as quickly as possible. Noivern aims its head down towards Swoobat and launches the powerful sound attack.

"Psychic," Roddy says quickly and loudly. Swoobat looks up towards the attack and its eyes glow pink. Soon the Boomburst attack is glowing pink and stops in midair. "Send it back." Roddy announces. The Boomburst attack is then launched back and hits its source quite hard, doing a lot more than just faltering but almost losing flight, but it's able to recover before its hit the ground.

"Come back around with an Aerial Ace." I proclaim. So far Swoobat is doing a fantastic job of countering most of my attacks. Noivern flies close to the ground and swoops around backwards but back towards where Swoobat is. It flips itself right back up and creates the air around it in a fast attack. Swoobat hovers over the ground a bit and tries to get away but Noivern is too fast and hits it hard again, once again knocking it down to the ground.

"Swoobat, get up," Swoobat pulls itself back up off the ground and flies in the air. While it seems tired it still is going strong. "Now Air Slash. One after another," Swoobat starts firing off Air Slashs like they are nothing.

"Dodge them with Agility." I command. Noivern starts moving around quickly, disappearing in one place and reappearing in another. "Quickly move in with Dragon Claw." Noivern starts moving towards Swoobat but I realize it's more so moving so it doesn't get hit. Swoobat is doing a great job at keeping Noivern at a distance. Soon enough though it is not enough and one of the Air Slashes is able to hit its mark and Noivern loses focus and another group of the attack collides with it as well. Noivern is stunned and not look particularly good.

"Swoobat, Hyper Beam." I wasn't expecting that. Swoobat charges up a ball of energy on its face and suddenly fires it at at Noivern. Noivern is too stunned from the previous attack and takes a direct hit from the powerful attack, Noivern at this point falls down to the ground. Luckily after a second it pushes itself back up to a standing position but not without trouble and not without me knowing just how bad that last attack had been for it. I need to end this quickly. I didn't realize just how good Roddy is as a battler.

Noivern is a powerful battler and it is evidenced with its attacks. Boomburst can easily be used against a weaken enemy to take it out. While Dragon Claw and Aerial Ace are good, they are close range attacks. That's why Noivern has Agility to be able to get in close or evade attacks. But Swoobat not only is quick but it is able to counter a lot of my moves. But maybe Noivern is just a tad bit faster.

"Noivern, Dragon Claw." Noivern pulls itself up into the air and starts into a quick glide towards Swoobat. Swoobat had used its attack before to push itself in the air and away from Noivern since the Hyper Beam attack didn't allow it to attack for a bit after its use, which allows me to take advantage.

Noivern glides straight towards Swoobat and since it's not able to counter attack take the swipe at it, effectively damaging it. Swoobat doesn't look that happy at being outsmarted.

"Swoobat, Charge Beam!" Roddy shouts. It's getting to that point that we know it's getting down to the end but we don't know who will remain on top. Swoobat starts getting covered in the electricity but I have a backup plan.

"Noivern, Aerial Ace, charge at it," Noivern starts charging towards Swoobat with its attack through the air. Swoobat releases its attack and it collides head on with Noivern but doesn't slow it down. The air coming off of it seems to act as a dampening field against the electricity not greatly affecting Noivern. "Now move out of the way," I command. Noivern is basically on top of Swoobat as I command it to move away from it and basically have it miss its attack. Roddy looks shocked and Swoobat turns around in surprise as well, exactly what I am hoping. "Boomburst!" I scream. Noivern releases the sound attack from its head. It hit Swoobat at close range and knocks it to the ground quite hard. There is absolutely no sound in the arena as Noivern comes back to my side of the field and everyone is waiting to see the announcement.

"Swoobat is unable to battle, Noivern is the winner, the winner of the match is Zane Arrington." With that announcement the crowd goes wild with cheering and I am more excited than I thought I could be. I hug Noivern as it comes back beside me and return it to its pokeball giving it a good rest, which it deserves. I notice that Roddy is also returning Swoobat and thanking it for a job well done. We both turn around and exit the arena.

As I head out the door and into the underground hallway I lean against the wall there and just breathe. I did it, I not only won my introductory battle but I won with two pokemon remaining which I assume would look good for me. I want to find Roddy and congratulate him on such a great battle but I'm not sure where he is so I decide to just leave the arena.

Leaving the arena and coming down the steps with other people, I am greeted by lots of people who not only were watching my battle but were routing for me. In a span of about ten minutes six people greet me and congratulate me. Once I am at the bottom of the steps I hear someone call out my name and turn to see Roddy right behind me.

"Hey I was hoping I would see you. Congratulations on the battle, it was fantastic." I say and he smiles.

"Thanks. I had a tough time leaving. Everyone wants to congratulate me. I was hoping to say thank you," I am having a tough time understanding why he would thank me and it must show on my face. "I don't think I would have had so much fun battling if I actually battled someone who has been here before." That makes sense.

"Well you are welcome. I guess the hard part is over for now. But I'm not sure what else I should do with my day." I look at my watch and am surprised that its 11.

"I was thinking maybe we could do a bit of learning about here. Being newbies and all we should stick together." It is a good idea and honestly he is my only friend here but he also seems to understand a lot more than just the basics. I may also understand a lot that goes on here but it would be good to know what else he knows that I may not know.

"Sure I am all for that. Let's go." I say and we walk away from the arena.

 **Well that is the end of the introductory battle. I am sorry that it was a lot quick knockouts but to mak battle interesting it would end up being 15 chapters long. But I did want to make the final bout longer and I wanted to focus on some other pokemon's strengths. Due to that there won't be many full battles in this story. Hopefully this one was good though. Please review and tell me what you thought about it and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Also tell me**

 **-What you thought of the battle overall.**

 **-What you think about Zane and Roddy.**

 **-What you think about their pokemon and the battling style each one has.**

 **-Also tell me what you are excited about in the future.**

 **The next chapter is going to deal a lot more with what daily life is like in the PEL, who the champions are, what each championship means and also what the next day is going to be about.**


	5. March 7th Part 4

**Welcome to the next part in the Pokemon Entertainment League story. In this chapter Zane and Roddy go over the different championships in the PEL and different rules. As well they figure out what is in store for them in the future and how they stand up to everyone else.**

March 7th Part 4 (Season 1 Episode 5)

Who would have known my second day in the PEL would be so exciting? Not only have I won my first match here but Roddy Fabre, my new friend, decides to invite me back to his apartment so that we can go over a game plan with each other about how we are going to survive our time here. We both deposited our pokemon at the pokemon center to get healed up, since it's a requirement for people to deposit their pokemon at a center after a battle.

Arriving back at Denaro Hall we both decide to head up to his room. We arrive on the second floor and immediately he heads down the hallway until we find ourselves in front of room 228.

"Apartment sweet apartment." He says with a chuckle as he swipes his keycard to enter into his apartment. His apartment seems to be set up in the same manner as mine, except his walls were painted white instead of a light green like mine were. He points at a couch which is in roughly the same position mine was in back in my apartment. "Sit down and I'll get this set up so we can go over our plan." I am actually confused by what he means by "set up" but then I see him grab a remote and point it at the TV, turning it on. I sit down on the couch facing the TV.

"So what is it that you are going to teach me?" I figured out when we were walking that he was very knowledgeable about the day to day activities and I to know some of the important things but I fell out of the loop for the last few months. Roddy has kept up to date till the day he arrived.

"First I thought it might be a good idea to go over the current champions and what they are champions of. Plus we could teach each other something even though we are just going over the basics." He mentions. He pushes a button on the remote and the screen changes to showcase information on the PEL. More button pushing and we come to a screen that solely focuses on the champions in the PEL. "Let's just go down the list." He says. I nod as he selects PokeLeague Champion, which was the best in the whole Pokemon Entertainment League, and up comes the page. "Oliver Jessen, 2 time PokeLeague Champion. Became champion on Febuary 2nd . He was also champion last year from August 15th to October 28th."

I nod as well agreeing with what he says. "I was around for his first championship reign and he is a dominating force. I remember in one of his battles during that time, his Klinklang took out three pokemon. He is scary to go against."

"I agree. I also remember when he lost his championship he was gracious about losing it. So he doesn't seem to be someone we have to be careful about but if we ever battle him it could make our career."

"Or make us look like fools." I say, which he nods understand that is a real possibility. He presses a button and we move on.

"Next up is Double Battle Champion. The best in double battles goes to Rufino Giordano. A first time champ but been a champ since January 28th. He has exceptional skill with his pokemon and is able to pull out combos quite well with each of them. Surprisingly has become quite loved over his reign as champion."

"That was around the time I stopped watching and I have to say I am surprised at how far his championship has lasted. His title match was close so I'm glad to see he has improved." He nods and moves to the next champion on the list.

"The PokeChampion, which is a champion that goes to the strongest pokemon, is a Zebstrika owned by a Nicolette Galvez. Once again Zebstrika is a one time champion who obtained the championship on Febuary 10th. Zebstrika is a quick pokemon with plenty of moves to get around its weakness." The PokeChampion is a very interesting title since it's the only championship where mostly everyone recognizes the pokemon and never really the trainer in its accomplishments.

"An electric type, which ground types have an immunity against, is a strange choice to have as a champion." I mention which is the truth. Having a glaring weakness usually doesn't work well for a PokeChampion. Roddy nods but moves on.

"Next up is the Tag Team Champions, two trainers who work together in battle. These champions are Lara Burrows and Ryan Brooks. They obtained them on December 18th of last year. While Lara is a one time champion, Ryan is an extraordinary five time champion, holding the championship at least once during the last three years. He's become a namesake for the tag team title and division." I am looking forward to talking about Ryan. I wasn't sure if he still has the championship but I am glad he does.

"Ryan Brooks is a force to reckon with if you are against him in a tag team battle. Funny how much of an impact he has made in the two years he's been here. I always enjoy watching his career." Ryan Brooks is probably one of the most well-known names in the PEL for his wondrous contributions he made to the tag team division. He is a fan favorite for sure and if you got paired up with him and became a champion alongside him it surely pushed your career forward with the fans.

"Now is the Contest Champion, Cailyn Wood, a three time Contest Champion. She obtained the title on January 16th, just two months ago. Contests are all about bringing out the beauty of your pokemon, whether it's through showcases or in a battle. She knows exactly how to bring about beauty in her pokemon and is quite deserving of the title."

"I was never a big fan of the contest aspect of the PEL but I do understand that with me being here I probably will have to participate in one at some point. I have prepared a couple of pokemon to go through with contests so I am ready in case." Roddy nods and moves on with the list.

"The Specialty Champion is an interesting championship mostly because it covers a lot of different types of battles. Anything that isn't covered as a regular battle is a special battle. Things from a certain pokemon in a battle, to one type on a team, to a random pokemon battle, to even a wildlife battle, the list of special battles goes on and on. It tests knowledge and pokemon skills rather than just battling skills. It is certainly an interesting champion concept." That was one of the more exciting reasons to why I wanted to come here. Expanding my knowledge on what is normal for me and testing myself more.

"Who is the champion?" I ask.

"Caitlyn Findlay, a one time champion but champion since September 20th." I am shocked. That is a long time to be champion. Not being bested that whole time, or at least not being bested during a title match shows exceptional skill.

"That is amazing. She is defiantly a force that I'm not sure I want to face any time soon."

"I agree one hundred percent on that," He moves on through the list. "Next is the Representative Champion. An interesting championship that has the champion leave the PEL for some time every week and go to different tournaments and speaking arrangements to not only talk about the PEL but showcase the type of skill the trainers have here."

"One of the few, if not only, championships I don't feel like going after. I wish to remain here on campus and hone my skills with everyone else and not be a person to talk about what goes on here." Harsh yes, but I know what I want and leaving the PEL campus wasn't one of them.

"I agree with you on that. Best to show what I can do here than out there. Either way the champion is a guy named Joseph Marks. One time champion who earned it on February 18th. The only positives I can see are that you are payed more for your battles and you earn more since you battle a lot more. But every week you have to comes back and have a battle to determine if you are still good enough to be the champion. Plus you are constantly being reviewed to see if you can keep your championship. It's the only championship that you can be forced to have taken away from you for your battling talent." He moves onto the next and final championship. My personal favorite one. "Now is the Choice Champion."

"The championship that has outraged fans, has pushed careers, has destroyed careers, has made fans wonder what is going on. The truly upheaval championship in the whole PEL because you can only earn it in a four way battle and if you get it you can turn it in to do whatever it is you want in the whole PEL. You can force trainers to battle each other in any type of match. This can be used to show off your talents as a trainer or try and diminish your rival's talents. This can be used to give yourself a championship shot and the worst thing that it can be used for is taking away a person's championship for no reason. I am pretty sure the only thing it can't do is give someone a championship without a battle." Roddy is looking at me with his eyes wide and looking quite surprised. "This is my favorite championship. I've always enjoy the chaos it causes when an announcement is made." He smiles at me just slightly shaking his head.

"You certainly know a lot about it and seem to enjoy it more than any of the other ones. What you might not know is that a Jason Molina is the champion as of Febuary 24th. He just got it recently and might be a cunning person to utilize it. He seems to be well known for analyzing situations and putting forth a plan with the information he collects."

"Just like me." I am looking at his picture and seem to recognize him but couldn't pinpoint it. "He looks familiar and not like I've seen him on TV before."

"That's because he was in the audience watching our battle today. I noticed him as well a few times. I'm not sure who he was routing for, but you might have a target on your back from your win now."

"I don't care," I say chuckling. "Bring it on."

"Well I am glad you are ready for him but we still have one more group to talk about. The Elites of the PEL." Yikes, the Elites were a group of seven trainers that while they didn't battle a lot they were some of the best in the business and had some authoritative control over the battles. They could make it so that a certain trainer has to battle a certain way or at an advantage or disadvantage. It wasn't like an ordinary title that you could lose in a battle since if you made it in you kept it for life, until you left the PEL, or you are voted out by the other members. While having this title, you can't hold another title at all. Even though it sounds very high up and snobby they aren't bad people at all. They are like the Board of Directors for the PEL.

"I've seen trainers get on their bad side and it is a tough obstacle to overcome." I say.

"Yea I know what you mean," He brings up the seven names of the Elites. "The seven trainers are William Briggs, Dylan Stodart, Christoffer Jessen, Amy Daniels, Megan Dobson, Robert Schultheiss, and Micah Murray."

"They haven't changed at all, which isn't surprising. It's a huge event when an Elite gives up their title and a new one has to be chosen."

"Well that's all of the titles." Roddy says as he shuts off the TV. "What should we do now?" At that moment though my PDA suddenly gives off a chime. as well I hear Roddy's PDA go off as well.

We both take out our devices and look to see why they went off. I wasn't sure why Roddy's went off but I decide to check mine. Turning it on I see that it is alerting me to two new notifications, one of them is telling me I something has been added to my schedule. The second one is telling me that my rating has come out.

"My rating came out and I have something added to my schedule." I say to Roddy looking at him.

"Same here. What got added to your schedule?" I open up my schedule and see that an icon has been added to the next day. I highlight that day and see that I have an interview at 10:15. That is surprising.

"I have an interview tomorrow at 10:15."

"Funny, my interview is at 10:30," He turns to me smiling. "What's your rating? We can compare to see how we rank with each other." I find the notification and click on it and up pops my profile page, with a number that indicates my rating.

"82.58. Yours?

"78.61. So we are close to each other. But you have a distinct advantage over me considering your rating is above 80."

"Yes I know." It is strange to think about but it was truth. If your rating was between 80 and 90 you are allowed to reduce your rating by 10 which would allow you to choose any trainer in the whole PEL and battle them. But the battle that is chosen is completely random. If your rating is between 90 and 100 you are allowed to reduce your rating by 10 and you can choose any trainer in the PEL and battle them and you can choose what type of battle it is. So the higher your rating is, the more you have an advantage against other people for being the best and showcasing your skills.

"So what is our plan?" Roddy asks me after we put away our PDAs.

"Well at least for today we should relax after the grueling battle we had," I pause for a bit. "Then tomorrow we should go to our interviews and then maybe we should scope out some of the battles that are happening that day. Be a bit more prepared for when our battles start."

Roddy smiles at me in agreement. "Good plan. We can't exactly do much until we start battling next week so might as well enjoy the battles of other people."

I hold out my hand to him. "To good partners and even better friends." He just smiles at me as he shakes my hand.

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also tell me what you think of**

 **-The different championships.**

 **-The rules for the different championships.**

 **-The rating system.**

 **As you can see we are getting down into the** **pretty good stuff and it will only get better from here. If you have any questions you can feel free to contact me and ask so I can clear things up for you.**


	6. March 8th Part 1

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of the Pokemon Entertainment League series. Sorry this is out later than before. I got into a slump from writing and just didn't feel like writing but I am back now and hopefully being more regular. In this chapter Zane and Roddy go for their interview and discuss what they want to do for the rest of the day (which will be seen the next couple of chapters). Hopefully you enjoy it and please review and tell me what you think.**

 **March 8** **th** **Part 1 (Season 1 Episode 6)**

Wednesday, the middle of the week and for some reason, waking up at 8:30 in the morning doesn't feel all that exhausting. This begins my third day in the Pokemon Entertainment League and so far I've won my entry battle and made a new friend and ally in Roddy Fabre. But coming up is an interview with the PEL about my introductory battle. Excitement can't begin to describe what I am feeling.

After showering and changing into a blue polo shirt and jeans I am ready to begin the day. Roddy, the day before, told me to come and get him at his apartment when I was ready to go. We are going to get breakfast together, go to our separate interviews, and then go find a match to watch and scope out the competition.

Arriving at room 228 I knock on Roddy's door and soon enough it opens to Roddy who is dressed up for the occasion. Not only is he wearing dark blue jeans but a black shirt with a blue blazer.

"Nice jacket." I say smirking.

"Shut up, I like to look nice if the opportunity presents itself." He says as he closes his apartment door and we walk to the elevator.

The trip to our dining hall feels the same as before. Lots of people mulling around, talking to each other or with their pokemon, probably giving them a pep talk before a match. Roddy and I separate once we get to the dining hall to get our own meals but join up again at a table. I set down my scrambled eggs and toast and sit down at the table with Roddy already eating his bagel and cream cheese.

"So, any idea to what match you want to look at after our interviews?" I ask as I spread butter on a piece of toast.

"I looked at a few before you showed up but wasn't sure. What about you? Did you look up any?" He asks.

"No, good point, I should take a look." I take out my PDA and go to the page that shows today's matches. "How long do you think our interviews will take?"

He swallows some food before answering "It shouldn't take more than half an hour so look for something around 11:15."

I organize the matches for looking for something after 11 and I find one that seems to be of interest to me. "There is an 11:30 match in the Orange Stadium. It's a one vs one pokemon match with three pokemon each. It's between Greg Brown and Darren James. Why do I recognize Darren James?" I look up at Roddy whose eyes are wide.

"Darren James is known as a brutal trainer in the PEL. He's well known for only wanting the strongest or best pokemon in his battles and if his pokemon don't stand up to his expectations, he releases them. It's been said in his interviews that he has released dozens of his own pokemon for not being the strongest they can be. He is someone that doesn't make friends easily and comes off as rude and snobby." That is it. Now I know why I recognized the name.

Darren James's nickname is The Unforgiven. People watch his battles for one reason and that is for the results. Either people want him to win so he doesn't release his pokemon or they want him to lose to show him that what he does isn't right. His battling technique is brute strength and high power moves. He is a force in the PEL and most trainers don't want to engage with him due to his personality and training technique. Once he was in a one vs four special battle. His Kingler went against four other pokemon. He ended up winning the battle but his Kingler was diagnosed with Exhaustion Syndrome a week later, which was an illness that made pokemon more prone to exhaustion in a battle from over exertion. Apparently he used the brilliant win from Kingler to make it keep battling which led it to its illness. A week after the diagnosis he released Kingler. It made headlines for days and people even pushed for his release but it never happened.

"I am quite interested in seeing his match, if you don't mind. I know he can be a controversial figure around here." I say as I bite into my toast.

"I think that would be a good way of starting our journey here, watching a match that may get a lot of people watching it." Roddy answers with a good point. "Also, since the match will end around noontime we may want to look for another match afterwards to watch as well." He pulls out his PDA as well and I assume he wants to pick one out for the afternoon and so I let him as I eat. After about five minutes I look up at his as he's putting his PDA down.

"Find something?"

"Yea, the tag team champions, Lara and Ryan are having a tag battle today at 2 PM. I'm really interested in seeing them battle." I lean back in my chair looking at him.

"Then it's settled, we have two matches we can watch today after our interviews."

We finish our food while making small talk with each other and bring our trays to be deposited and leave the building. Stepping outside, I know that we are supposed to go to the Press Building but I'm not sure where it is.

"Do you know where we are going?" I ask Roddy.

"Yup, it's on the outskirts of the campus but there is a direct route to it. Follow me." He leads us in the complete opposite direction than where the stadiums are located and I realize that it seems that the campus is divided with one side being used for battles and other main activities while the other half is more about the administrative side of the PEL, like conducting interviews, with dining halls and places to live scattered around everywhere.

Soon enough we stand at a small three story building label Press Building. We enter into a basic area that has lots of doors around it. Roddy moves over to a plaque and I follow right behind him, noticing the plaque is actually a directory for all the interviewers in the building. He takes out his PDA as well.

"If you look at your schedule for today it should have your interviewer listed." I take out my PDA after he says this and look up today's schedule and notice that my interview is with someone named Parker Wainwright. I look for her name on the board and see that she is on the second floor, in room 18.

"I'm on the second floor for my interview. Who do you have?" I ask Roddy.

"A Bernie Nickelson. I'm down here at room 4." He turns towards me. Well I guess this is where we part for now. Meet up here after our interviews end?"

"That's fine with me." With that he turns away from me and heads towards the room I presume is where his interview is at. I head to an elevator and go up another floor. I exit out into the same design as the first floor, basically a box shape main room with doors off on the walls. I look at the doors until I notice the pattern and find room 18 and walk in.

Inside I am in a small room with three chairs and a receptionist with a man sitting behind it. He looks to be in his thirties and typing away on a computer but looks up when I walk in.

"I'm Zane Arrington, I'm here for my interview." The man smiles at me and I instantly don't feel so nervous at the concept of being interviewed.

"Please sit down, Ms. Wainwright will be with you in just a minute."

"Thank you" I sit down in the closest chair to me, which isn't too far away considering the size of the room, and wait. Considering I am about ten minutes early for the interview I'm expecting to be waiting for a bit. The man after about a minute gets up and pokes his head into a door that's next to his desk and comes back out and sits down.

I start thinking over in my head about what I should talk about in my interview when the door next to the desk opens up and a woman steps out.

"Zane? You can come in now." I get out of my chair and take three steps across the room and enter into what I assume is the office space for the interview. There is two windows on the far side of the office space with one side having a desk with a computer on it and the other side having a table and chair set up. "You can sit at one of the chairs and we will start the interview." The woman said. I go to the table, which is a square wooden coffee table with four chairs around it. "Would you like anything to drink?" The woman asks me.

"Ummm, no thank you." I am not expecting anyone to offer me refreshments during this. I chose a chair and sit down with the woman sitting down across from me.

Parker Wainwright was a nice looking woman with long brown hair and wearing a black dress shirt and a skirt. She was about my height but seemed to give off an aura of friendliness. She looks like she is older than me but not by a lot.

"I know this is your first interview so I should probably tell you some stuff just so you are a bit more informed. First off I am Parker, your interviewer." I nod, knowing that this was probably Parker. "Second, depending on your interviewer they may act differently. Some, like me, will offer you drinks or snacks so you can be comfortable. Others will just sit down and start talking. Some interviewers have certain ways of interviewing and certain subjects they want to talk about. As you go on you'll probably figure out which interviewers you like conducting business with more than others. Of course who you get paired with for an interview is completely random and sometimes you just have to deal with who you get."

"Very interesting. It's only my third day here and already the environment is quite complex. But I am certainly enjoying it." I say.

"Well that is a good thing. It's always good to have happy competitors here." I nod in agreement, not really sure if this is all part of the interview. "Now like all interviews here they are all recorded but the interviews are instead written out and submitted online for others to read. So shall we begin?" She asks with a smile.

"Sure, let's get to it." I say feeling a bit less nervous.

"Good." She gets up and goes over to a wall and presses a small green button on it and sits back down across from me while taking a small notebook from her pocket and opening it. "First off, how did you think of your first battle?"

"Honestly, I was quite impressed with how it went. When I went out there I felt nervous, being in a stadium with a whole bunch of people watching, but it only took a minute or two of battling for me to forget about the crowd and being nervous and get into the swing of battling. In the end I think I did very well and I think Roddy was a great opponent for me to have my first battle against."

"Very good. Now I did watch your match and was impressed as well, tell me about the battling technique you use." That was an easy question to answer.

"I am very logically when I am in a battle. I can examine my opponent's pokemon and usually figure out their plan as well so I am able to properly counter it."

"That's interesting, can you give an example of that?" She asks.

I think for a moment and realize that maybe I should try and figure out the best example for this to explain who I am and how I operate. But I soon figure out just how easy it is to come up with an answer.

"Well early on in my battle when my Bronzor was facing Roddy's Oricorio, I tricked Roddy into thinking I was attacking with my Bronzor's Feint Attack and he countered with Revelation Dance. Well I figured out the perfect counter was to bring in Oricorio close to Bronzor and then hit it with a close up attack that Roddy didn't know about before." She nods and smiles at my response.

"That was, even though it was early in the battle, a turning point for people in their thoughts on you. Now I would like to talk a bit about your opponent Roddy, what did you think of him?"

"I was quite impressed with his battling skills. A few times he had me against a wall but I was able to get around him. I am very glad that my first battle was with him. I feel like we both were able to showcase exactly it is that we are good at against each other. Plus we have become friends since the battle." Parker looks impressed at that.

"You both seem to be good at making friends, which will be helpful when you are here."

"I think that it is best to have as many allies here as you can. Allies can help you more in the long run." Parker nods and flips to another page in her notebook.

"So one of the main points I saw in your battle was Roddy's Wigglytuff. It looks like a tough pokemon, it was able to effectively take out one of your pokemon and in total battled against 3 of your pokemon. What were your thoughts when battling Wigglytuff?" Parker asks and this is an easy question for me to answer. Something I spent a lot of time thinking about during the battle.

"Wigglytuff was definitely the biggest obstacle I had to overcome in the battle. From the minute it first came out of its pokeball I thought there was something different about it. It seemed sinister and I found out quickly that its sinister personality is what helps it a lot in its battle. You saw that it not only took a few Hydro Pumps, but as well as quite a few Take Downs, and the pokemon I used to counter it, Trevenant, wasn't even as effective against it as I hoped. Wigglytuff is going to be a force to go against in its upcoming battles. Roddy has trained a good pokemon there." Parker nods again and looks back into her notebook.

"Now which pokemon of the six you had in your introductory battle is your main pokemon?"

"That would be my Noivern. I got it as a Noibat for my first pokemon when I was 14. It's been with me through a lot and I know I can count on it in the future. It is quite powerful but a little bit quiet so it keeps to itself more." I love my Noivern since the day I got it as my first pokemon and I know I wouldn't be here without it.

"I only have a couple more questions, do you have any goals when in the PEL?

"Honestly I am not really sure. I would love to be able to show off what I can do and acquire championships when I can but right now I haven't been in it long enough to figure out exactly what it is I want to do." I feel slightly uneasy not knowing exactly what I want with my future when here.

"That's perfectly ok, final question can you tell me a bit about your past as a trainer?" The interview was almost over? It didn't seem to take long.

"Well, as I said before I got my first pokemon at the age of 14 when I was in high school. Then after a while of catching and training my pokemon I entered into local battling tournaments and competitions when I was 16. By the time I was 17 I had done very well for myself and on weekends had gone to other towns to participate in other competitions. When I graduated high school I basically kept doing what I was doing until I got here. The PEL will be my ultimate test as a trainer." Parker nods and stands up and I think that signifies the end of the interview so I stand as well.

"Well it is a pleasure to have done your first interview in the PEL. I hope to see a lot more of you in the future." Parker smiles at me and I feel like she honestly means that.

"Thank you as well for explaining a little bit of what goes on here and making me feel comfortable." She smiles at me as I leave the interview room. In the entry room the same man is sitting at the desk but now I girl was sitting in the same exact seat as before, probably the next person to be interviewed.

I leave the room and am in the square area that has all the doors to all the interviewers. I check my watch and realize that I was in the interview for almost 25 minutes. That means that Roddy should be in his interview right about now. I head to the elevator and go down a floor. When I get out I am pleasantly surprised to see that Roddy is standing near the entry door waiting for me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in your interview now." I ask wondering how he is here so early.

"I just got out a few minutes ago. Bernie Nickelson is well-known for only wanting to interview either winners or popular trainers. Someone like me who is brand new and just lost his introductory battle isn't going to be high on the list of likeability for him. I was only in there for 5 minutes. We talked mostly about how I liked the battle and we talked a bit about you," He smirked at me. "Don't worry I made sure to add in some good points about you." Weirdly enough he didn't seem all that disappointed that his first interview didn't go great.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I talked a lot about you so I think I covered enough good press for the both of us." He smiled at that and I think even though he didn't mind the short interview he was happy that I helped him out a bit.

"Shall we go watch the first battle of our careers?" He asks walking towards the door with me.

"I've been waiting for this all morning."

 **Thank you for reading. The next couple of chapters will have Zane and Roddy watching those matches they talked about. Please review and tell me what you thought about it and tell me**

 **1) How did you like the interview process?**

 **2) How do you like the fact that different interviewers conduct their interviews differently?**

 **3) What are you expecting with the next two battles?**


	7. March 8th Part 2

**Welcome to the seventh episode of the Pokemon Entertainment league. This is a good one as we will actually be watch another battle between two competitors that aren't the main characters. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards.**

 **March 8** **th** **Part 2 (Season 1 Episode 7)**

Roddy and I have just finished up our first interviews at the Pokemon Entertainment League and in conclusion mine felt like it went well but the opposite was true for Roddy, yet he doesn't seem all that anxious about it. If anything he is quite calm about it all. I am not sure why but I wasn't going to be anxious for him. Then again maybe that is who he is, I forget that we only met two days ago, so I don't really know him.

We both take a minor pit stop off at Roddy's apartment so he can drop off his jacket and then we head to the Orange Stadium where we get to watch the match between Darren James and Greg Brown. A controversial match due to the former's training style.

On arriving at the stadium, surprisingly I see quite a lot of people milling around and wonder if they are all here to watch the match.

"There certainly are a lot of people here." I wonder out loud.

"Probably either wanting to see the match or just hang around for the results. Darren James does bring out the competitive side of people."

Soon enough we get into the stadium and start heading towards the stands so we can get a good spot to watch the match. The match would start in roughly ten minutes and soon enough the stadium is nearly eighty percent full. We sit roughly in about the middle of the field so we have a good view of both sides.

"So what is your bet on how this match will go?" Roddy asks me after we have been seating for a few minutes.

"Honestly I won't be surprised if Darren wins with two pokemon remaining. I will be a bit surprised if he wins with a shutout. But I will be extremely shocked if he loses." I answer.

"I agree with you. There is no way he will lose this match. Sadly, Greg Brown is a high ranking competitive trainer and doesn't seem to have the battling skills to be able to keep up with someone like Darren James." he responses.

"Hey, is it possible for you to bring up Darren's profile on your PDA? I want to know more about his championship history." Roddy nods, bringing out his PDA and bringing up Darren's profile.

"So he has been in the PEL for about two and a half years. He has three Pokechampions, one PokeLeague Championship, and one Choice Championship. Unlike other trainers, he doesn't seem to be good at sharing or team work so I don't see him getting a Double Battle Championship or a Tag Team Championship." He responds.

I'm not surprised by the spread. Showcasing power is what he does best and Pokechampions are all about one pokemon's power. Just like Pokeleague champions are all about showcasing a trainer's abilities.

"Do you know what he used his Choice Championship for?"

"It was to get a title match for the Pokeleague Championship, which he ended up winning. He only had the championship for roughly 2 months. It seems once he gets to a top spot somewhere he easily falls. He's never held a championship for more than 3 months." Roddy responds.

It wasn't surprising, he was so controversial that no one wanted him to be in the top spot and when he did get to that point anyone would do anything to take him down. He was strong and it took a lot to stop him but he was predictable and that was one of his weaknesses. Before I could say anything else an announcer started talking.

"This is a three vs three single Pokemon match, first introducing Greg Brown." The announcer gives his name a triumphant calling.

From one side of the field walks out a black short haired, lean man who looked no older than I am. He is wearing a black t-shirt and brown pants. From wear I am sitting I can see what looks like a tattoo covering his upper arm. What it is I can't tell. He looks calm and I am not sure if he understands the challenge that is coming up.

"Next introducing his opponent, Darren James." With that you can feel the tension in the air as Darren comes out on the other side of the field.

Darren James is a man that just looks either angry or uncaring all the time. He has dark shoulder length brown hair and is wearing a black button down shirt with jeans. He looks a bit older than Roddy but still young. Standing on his side of the field the referee came up to the middle of the field.

"This is a three vs three single Pokemon match. There will be no time limit and no substitutions. The match will be decided when all three of either trainer's pokemon are unable to battle. Now send out your first pokemon." The referee boomed into the microphone he had attached to his head, allowing the stadium to hear what he says.

Darren enlarges a pokeball and throws it to the field, "Watchog, you're first." Out appears the lookout pokemon and it looks fierce. I vaguely remember Watchog being a part of Darren's team in the latter part of the last year. Now I will be seeing just how good he is up close.

Greg enlarges a pokeball and throws it out to the field, "Ferrothorn, you can do this." Out appears the Thorn Pod pokemon, who looks ready for a fight.

"Now let the battle begin." The referee announces.

"Watchog, start things off with Slam." Darren commands.

Watchog doesn't even hesitant going after its opponent. Running at it with its tail extended, Its tail turns white and does a flip in the air aiming at Ferrothorn.

"Ferrothorn, use Iron Defense." The command from Greg is quick and just in time as Ferrothorn moves its appendages to the top of its head and starts glowing a grey color. Watchog's tail comes down on Ferrothorn and bounces back doing no damage. "Now use Rollout." Greg tells his pokemon.

Ferrothorn folds up its appendages against its body and rolls at Watchog.

"Stop the attack." Darren tells Watchog. I hear audible gasps around me and realize that Watchog is standing like its ready to just catch Ferrothorn in its hands. Ferrothorn gets closer and closer and Watchog tenses up until there is a clash between the two and Watchog has its hands out against Ferrothorn basically stopping it in its tracks.

"It's strong!" Roddy reacts surprisingly. I share the same surprise, seeing Watchog able to stop the attack with just its bare hands and strength. It shows the type of pokemon it is along with the type of trainer Darren is.

"Now use Fling." Darren commands. Watchog grips Ferrothorn tightly and suddenly lifts it off the ground. The audience gasps at the strength, but it doesn't stop there. Watchog, straining a bit spins around and throws it across the field. Ferrothorn lands on the ground hard and looks like it's in pain.

"Ferrothorn, can you continue?" Greg asks. Ferrothorn stands up and looks like it's ready for the challenge. "Good, now use Sandstorm." Ferrothorn starts spinning around and with that it creates a tornado of sand. "Good, now attack Watchog with it." Ferrothorn then sends the tornado right at Watchog.

"Watchog, dodge it."

Watchog leaps away from the tornado of sand and it fizzles out without doing any damage. "I know what your strategy is Greg. It's not going to work, I am leaps and bounds ahead of you in terms of skill." Greg looks like he is offended by that statement.

"Well I will show you skill. Ferrothorn use Sandstorm again." Ferrothorn starts spinning around again creating the sandstorm. But I notice that Darren looks unimpressed while Greg looks intense. I sense something is up.

"Into the Sandstorm, Watchog," A sudden gasp emanated from the audience as Watchog rushed towards the starting attack and jumps at it. "Use Slam!" Darren yells from his side. No one can see into the sandstorm but suddenly there is a cry of pain and the Sandstorm stops abruptly. From the dissipating sand I see Watchog standing a few meters away or so away from Ferrothorn, who looks like is stuck in the sand.

"Ferrothorn looks to be in a precarious situation." Roddy says to me. I agree.

"Watchog, use Focus Energy," Watchog starts tensing up its body and I could see a slight orange glow surrounding the Pokemon. "Now use Giga Impact!" Darren commands. Watchog's body starts turning white and it charges at Ferrothorn who can't move from its position in the ground. In a couple of second it crosses the field and smashes its whole body into Ferrothorn, knocking it out from the ground and onto the field in a faint.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle. Watchog is the winner." The referee says. With this Greg returns Ferrothorn back to its pokeball and enlarges another one.

"Staryu, you're up." Throwing the pokeball out comes the Star Shape Pokemon ready for battle.

"Begin!" yells the referee.

"Staryu, use Swift." Staryu starts sending out stars from its gem which flies towards Watchog.

"Take the attack," I could hear people audible gasping at the strange and almost cruel request. The stars rush towards Watchog and, without even flinching, takes the attack. "Now use Slam." Watchog, brushing off the attack it previously took, rushes towards Staryu in a surprising bout of speed and leaps off the ground. It does a flip in midair and, with its tail glowing white, throws its tail into Staryu. Staryu is then knocked back to the far side of the field, looking quite injured, tired and slumping towards the ground.

"Staryu, use Recover." Staryu slowly glows white and within a few seconds seems to gain back its strength and looks just as strong as it did before.

"Not a bad move," Roddy says. "I think Greg's plan is to go a more defensive route, trying to outlast Darren's all out attacks." But would it work? So far it wasn't looking promising.

"Now Staryu, use Swift." Once again Staryu sends out stars from its center gem.

"Watchog, use Giga Impact." Watchog starts running towards Staryu and glows white in the process. The Swift attack hits it but seem to do no damage as Watchog charges through all of them. Watchog then slams into Staryu and sends it flying back, hitting the wall of the stadium, and effectively knocking it out. Audible gasps are heard throughout the stadium in the surprising twist.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Watchog is the winner." The referee states. Greg, surprised beyond belief, enlarges a pokeball and returns Staryu to it.

"Maybe this is going to be a shutout." I say to Roddy. I turn to him and see that he has a tense look on his face.

"I don't see how he can lose." He says without looking at me. I look back at the field to see Greg with his last pokeball in hand.

"Golem, let's do our best." He throws the pokeball and out comes the Megaton pokemon, it gives a loud roar as it looks on at its opponent.

"Maybe it won't be as much of a shutout as I think it will be." Roddy says while I smile hoping he is right.

"Golem, start out with Earthquake." Golem jumps high up in the air and with its full weight slams back into the ground sending shockwaves throughout the field.

Watchog starts shaking from the ground's movements. It nearly falls a couple of times but keeps itself right up. "Giga Impact." Darren commands his Watchog. Watchog steadies itself against the shaking and starts charging at Golem. It starts glowing white and leaps at Golem colliding with it directly. Golem though looks unaffected after the attack goes through.

"Golem, try out Rock Throw." Golem pulls out two large boulders from the ground and chucks them at Watchog. I realize that Watchog isn't doing anything to try and dodge them and Darren doesn't look worried. The boulders both hit Watchog who is knocked down to the ground and doesn't get back up.

"Watchog is unable to battle. Golem is the winner." The referee announces. There is some nervous chatter amongst the audience, people wondering what is going to happen now. Darren returns Watchog back to its pokeball and barely gives it a look before enlarging another pokeball.

"Flaaffy, don't disappoint me now." That sent out a collection of whispers as the Wool pokemon is sent out to combat such a large pokemon.

"That's a very unorthodox type of matchup. Golem isn't affected by electric type attacks plus he has another pokemon he can depend on. Why use Flaaffy?" I ask Roddy.

"Flaaffy is a test pokemon that Darren has been using for a couple of months." Roddy tells me.

"Is it good?"

"More than likely, it has the potential to become as good as Watchog is. Problem is Darren may see potential but if he doesn't see results in good time then they aren't worth it to him." Now I see why he wants Flaaffy to battle Golem. To see how good it is in a tight situation.

"Flaaffy, use Take Down on Golem." Flaaffy, without pause, starts charging at Golem.

"Golem, use Rock Throw." Greg commands back. Golem picks up a large boulder from the ground and chucks it at the charging Flaaffy.

"Flaaffy, counter with Thunder." Flaaffy jumps into the air and lets off a large electrical attack from its whole body. The Thunder attack strikes the boulder in the center and it explodes into tiny pieces, effectively stopping the attack. With that, Flaaffy continues charging at Golem and successfully slams into Golem, albeit not as effective as it hoped it would be.

"It seems like it's a stalemate. Golem has power but Flaaffy has the power to stop Golem's attacks." I say. Roddy only nods and I realize just how much focus he's putting in the match.

"Golem, use Rollout." Golem pulls itself into its shell and starts rolling at Flaaffy who is quite tiny compared to the large boulder.

"Flaaffy, jump over it." Flaaffy did as it was commanded to and jumps effortlessly over the rolling rock but I can tell the attack is speeding up quite a bit. "Use Thunder and try and stop it." Flaaffy let loose the powerful electric attack. It struck Golem directly but didn't affect it in any way. Due to the launch of the attack though Flaaffy doesn't have time to dodge away from the rollout and is struck directly from it.

"Yikes." I said and realize that no one would respond since everyone is so engrossed in the match. Yet, Golem is still rolling on and Flaaffy is having a difficult time standing up.

"Get up!" Darren yells at Flaaffy who is struggling to maintain its balance. Golem rolls around the field once again and charges directly towards the battered pokemon. "Dodge that now!" But everyone can tell that the first attack was too much for it and the Rollout strikes its mark and Flaaffy falls to the field close to its trainer.

"Flaaffy is unable to battle, Golem is the winner." Darren returns his Flaaffy as Golem stops rolling around and marches back to its side of the field. Darren gives one last look at his pokeball before putting it away.

"That was abysmal." Darren spoke up. That got a lot of murmurs from the crowd and I could hear a few people questioning why he would say that knowing that Flaaffy was going to have a difficult time. He pulls out his last pokeball and throws it. "Pinsir, end this." Darren commands and out pops his Stag Beetle Pokemon. It is looking down but after a few seconds looks up at Golem with an intense stare and I can tell it is serious about this match.

"Golem, use Rollout." Greg commands. I can tell he wants to try and end this as quickly as possible. But something makes me feel like this wasn't going to go the way he wants it to. Golem goes into its rock shell and starts moving quite quickly towards Pinsir. Pinsir doesn't look phased at the large boulder rolling toward it.

"Pinsir, stop it." Darren says calmly and clearly. Just before Golem is about to make contact with Pinsir, Pinsir holds out its arms and effectively stops Golem's attack. A lot of people in the stadium gasp and even Greg looks impressed at the strength of Pinsir. "Now use Guillotine!" Darren commands proudly.

Pinsir moves its horns and grabs Golem with them. In a quick move it jumps in the air and does a sort of back flip and then slams Golem directly into the ground. Pinsir gets up without any injuries and looks down at the downed Golem.

"Golem is unable to battle. The winner is Pinsir and the winner of the match is Darren." There were some cheering around the stadium but I think a lot of people were extremely shocked at the quick result of that battle. Darren and Greg both returned their pokemon and left the battlefield.

"What do you think?" I ask Roddy who for the first time in a while looks back at me.

"I am thoroughly impressed and really hope one day I can battle him." I nod back thinking the same thing. "It would be great to bring him down a peg or two." I never realized that we both seemed to have the same thought process.

 **Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also answer these questions to help me out a bit more**

 **1) What did you think of the character of Darren James?**

 **2) Did you like the team for him?**

 **3) What did you think about the point of Flaaffy as his test pokemon?**

 **Next up we will be seeing the Tag Team Champions, Lara and Ryan, in a battle. How will they be? You'll have to keep reading.**


	8. March 8th Part 3

**Welcome to the 8** **th** **chapter of The Pokemon Entertainment League Season 1. In today's chapter Roddy and Zane read a few news articles to see what's going to be happening the next few days and after that they watch the Tag Team Champions, Lara and Ryan have a battle. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **March 8** **th** **Part 3 (Season 1 Episode 8)**

Roddy and I leave the Orange Stadium after watching the match between Darren James and Greg Brown. We are both highly impressed with the battle even if we didn't agree with the training technique of one Darren James. It is noontime and we still have 2 hours to kill before we have to go to watch the match with the tag team champions.

"So what should we do to waste time?" I ask Roddy.

"If you don't mind I kind of would like to look up the latest going ons in Pokemon Entertainment League. I haven't seen much of it and it would be interesting to see who has been on the up and up." It makes sense. Now that we are here we really should see who the upcoming threats are and who might be trying to make a name for themselves.

"Ok, let's go then." We head back to Denaro Hall and enter off the main lobby in a library type room with bookshelves, a whiteboard, tables, and twelve computers that people can use. As off now only four of the computers are being used and so it's not difficult for us to grab a computer for ourselves. Roddy logs into the computer while we sit next to each other and look at the screen. He quickly finds the hottest news articles for the PEL and accesses them. Before a few seconds have passed I quickly point to a story.

"Can you click on that one?" I ask. He clicks on it and a story comes up.

 **4 way match for the next contender of the PokeLeague Championship**

 _The biggest news in the PEL this week was an announcement on Sunday by Dylan Stodart, an Elite, that on March 9_ _th,_ _a 4 way match would be used to determine the next contender for the PokeLeague Championship. No details emerged from the initial announcement on who would be in the match except on the next day a Gavin Murdoch came forward saying that he would be in the match. No other people have stepped forward saying they would be in the match. Gavin is well known for his 1 vs 3 one on one match last month where his Magnezone successfully defeated all three of his opponents. The match on Thursday, March 9_ _th_ _, will be followed by an announcement by Dylan as to when the contender will get their match._

"How interesting. A nice way to shake up the game I guess." Roddy says. It is a simple, but effective way of putting everyone on their toes.

"It will be the biggest match tomorrow. I don't think we'll want to miss it." I say. Roddy nods and pulls out his PDA making a reminder in it.

"Well, I guess the other trainers are keeping their roles in it a secret to shock the crowd." He says as he puts his PDA down. It was rare but not unheard of that sometimes a match wouldn't tell those outside of it who was in the match. With that if you were in the match you never knew who your opponents were but could come forward in saying you would be in the match. This way you would be able to get your name out there beforehand and generate a bit of hype for what you would be doing.

"Well let's see what else we have to look forward to." I say. We go back to looking at the stories. After a little bit of time Roddy clicks on one and opens it up.

 **Petunia Lang Looking to Make Waves for Upcoming Monthly Event**

 _Petunia Lang is a well-known figure in the Pokemon Entertainment League. For 3 years she has been a major player in keeping her name alive which has been seen at the expense of others. While we have seen a lot of her in the last few months rumors are being said that she might be anticipating a point deduction to get into the upcoming monthly event "Torrent of Change". Since Petunia has a ranking of 86.91, it's a sure fire way for her to get into the event, if she is able to keep her ranking above 80 for the next couple of weeks._

"So Petunia Lang is trying to keep her image relevant by using the event to her advantage. How like her." Roddy says. I knew what he means. If you are clever and strategic enough you could get into the monthly event by using point reduction to get a match.

In the PEL on the last day of the month, the league hosts a special themed event. Sometimes the theme can be anything from certain types of battles to certain trainers battling to it feeling like a regular day, you never knew with the event at the time. But it was the biggest day of the month and so all the trainers work hard to be able to have a battle on that day. The event name was always given on the first of the month and the details of what it meant were given sometime during the middle of the month. New trainers like me and Roddy have no hope of having a battle on that day.

"I wonder what it's going to be like this month." I say out loud. Roddy just shrugs and I let the conversation die down. I notice he is actively looking at the title of an article and he immediately clicks it open.

 **The Hunters to Deliver Announcement on Friday**

 _The Hunters have said that they as a group will be making an announcement on Friday March 10th at 9 AM. What the announcement is is unknown but likely has to do with their shocking loss at The Opportunity last month. At last month's event The Opportunity the PEL group The Hunters had a tag team match against another PEL group Ladies For All. Aleks Wirth and Jaynie McInnes of The Hunters took on Rose Olesen and Nellie Tivoli of Ladies For All in a Tag Team match. The surprise of the day was when Aleks and Jaynie lost the match. No further news is known at this time about what will happen on Friday._

"Well that seem interesting. Aren't they well known for being one of the most powerful groups in the PEL?" I ask Roddy who just nods while looking at the screen. I know something is up with him but I decide not to question him currently on it.

Groups in the PEL are a rare but well known concept. At times a group of 3 or more trainers will band together against either a common enemy or for a cause they all share. The Hunters are a powerful group of 8 trainers who are dedicated together through trying to be the best, loyalty to one another and for making a name in taking down their opponents swiftly. They had started up 7 years before and had trainers come and go ever since. But if you were accepted into their group it meant they recognized you as a worthy member.

Only a half hour has passed for us but there wasn't much else I could think of to do. "Want to go explore the campus till the next match?"

"Sure why not." Roddy responds, although I'm not sure why he doesn't seem all that excited anymore.

At precisely 1:50 Roddy and I enter into Wilcox Arena and get our seats to see the Tag Team Champions Lara and Ryan in a battle. We are sitting comfortable and I notice that Roddy is in a better mood since looking at the news. I haven't broached the subject yet and I'm not to entirely sure he actually understands that he wasn't himself during our news meeting. Since I still don't know much about him I decide its best to leave things as it is. Suddenly the announcer is broadcasting to the stadium.

"This is a tag team match with one pokemon for each trainer. First introducing the challengers, Peter Grips and Robert Elks. They are The Unquiet Dead." The announcer introduced the challenging team.

The Unquiet Dead did one thing for me while they were walking out, and that is creep me out. Peter is of average height with Robert being a couple of inches shorter. But that is pretty much the only difference I can see since they both have jet black hair and are wearing purple cloaks. Roddy leans over and whispers to me.

"Apparently they are taking the whole mediumship role very seriously. Robert only uses Psychic type pokemon and Peter only uses Ghost type pokemon. It's supposed to be a take on the psychic, psychic type, talking or controlling the dead, ghost type. Don't worry about feeling weirded out because they aren't popular at all for that exact reason." Well I guess I am glad I'm not the only one who isn't the biggest fan of them.

"Now introducing the Tag Team Champions, Lara Burrows and Ryan Brooks." To a chorus of cheers, out walks the Tag Team Champions. Lara is of a shorter height with long brown hair. She wears glasses and is currently wearing a white pant suit. Ryan is much taller than Lara, with shoulder length brown hair, but isn't as spiffy in the clothing department, only wearing a plain green shirt and jeans. They both are wearing the Tag Team Championship belts around their waists.

The referee walks out onto the field at this point. "This will be a tag team match with one pokemon per trainer. If both pokemon on either side are unable to battle the battle will be decided. Now will the challenges send out their pokemon." Peter and Robert expand pokeballs in their hands and proceed to throw them out onto the field.

"Gothitelle, go." Robert says.

"Cofagrigus, go." Peter says.

They both announce their pokemon in such an emotionless way that when their pokemon do come out there feels like no energy around their side of the field.

"Now, the champions will send out their pokemon." The referee announces.

"Drapion, let's do this." Ryan says.

"Gliscor, come on out." Lara calls.

While both teams look strong and intimidating the champions have an air of energy that make it seem that they are raring and energized to go. The challengers seem devoid of any emotions which is still creepy.

"Begin!" the referee announces.

"Gothitelle, use Signal Beam on Drapion." Robert commands in his creepy and emotionless way. Gothitelle holds its hands close to its chest and a multi colored ball of light forms in its hands and them the ight becomes a beam aiming directly at Drapion.

"Gliscor, take that attack." Lara commands. Gliscor quickly jumps in front of Drapion and the beam of multi colored light hits Gliscor, with it only shielding itself behind its claws. Butwhen it looks up it looks completely fine. "Now, use Strength on Gothitelle." Gliscor's right claw glows white and its hover flies towards Gothitelle, intending to strike it.

"Cofagrigus, take that attack as well." Peter says, emotionless as well. Cofagrigus moves in front of Gothitelle. But instead of before, the attack goes through Cofagrigus harmlessly.

"Cofagrigus, Swagger." Cofagrigus glows red and the red glow also gets transferred to Gliscor who suddenly becomes confused but enraged as well. Gliscor starts storming around the battlefield in anger.

"So I think I understand their strategy a bit." Roddy quietly says to me. "It seems like Gothitelle is the more offensive of the two, while Cofagrigus is the support of the two of them. Being the ghost type member of their team Cofagrigus can jump in front of more attacks than Gothitelle can and so is better suited for a defensive role in their tag team."

I decide to jump in with my own observations "I think Lara and Ryan are taking a page out of their book as well. It looks like Ryan chose Drapion since it's a Dark type to be able to effectively counter the Psychic and Ghost types they could bring out. Since Drapion is the essential piece in this battle, Lara probably chose Gliscor to be able to take attacks and quickly attack back. But sadly it seems to have backfired on them." Gliscor is currently hitting itself in the head with both of its claws.

"Gothitelle, Confusion on Gliscor. Robert says to his pokemon. Gothitelle's eyes glow purple and that same color surrounds Gliscor and is slowly lifted into the air. It still being enraged tries to get out of the attack but only manages to struggle in midair.

"Drapion, use Dark Pulse on Gothitelle." Ryan commands. I can tell he's trying to get control back into the situation. Drapion creates a black orb between its two protrusions and then fires off a pulse right at Gothitelle.

"Take that attack Cofagrigus." Cofagrigus jumps in front of Gothitelle. The attack hits Cofagrigus hard and it seems weakened but determined.

"Now slam Gliscor into the ground." Robert says. Gothitelle raises its arms in the air, in doing that also raises Gliscor up a few more inches, who is still struggling with the confusion its suffering. It then quickly slams them downward which in turn throws Gliscor forcibly into the ground. This earns a loud gasp from the audience who is shocked at the nature of brutality that Gliscor went through.

"Cofagrigus, Hyper Beam." Peter's Cofagrigus puts two of its ghost hands together and starts charging up a ball of energy. After a few seconds the ball of energy released a beam of energy that headed straight for Drapion.

"Dodge that." Ryan yells. But it's too late and Drapion is hit by the Hyper Beam. Drapion gets launched backwards but is still able to stay upright. Gliscor is struggling to get to its feet as well. Gothitelle and Cofagrigus loom down on their opponents.

"It looks like the Tag Team Campions don't deserve their belts after all." Peter brags. It's the first real bit of emotion that the team has showed. Just to show how confident they are Robert smirks at the comment made by his teammate.

"Gliscor, jump towards Drapion." This confused me. I wasn't sure about Lara's plan but Gliscor suddenly got to its feet and jumps towards Drapion who grabs it with its claw.

"Gothitelle, Signal Beam on Drapion." Gothitelle starts charging up the attack but Ryan chimes in.

"Drapion, Use Fling with Gliscor."

"Gliscor, use Strength as well." Drapion starts spinning around. After three times around it launches Gliscor from its grasp towards its opponents with its claw glowing. Confagrigus moves in front of Gothitelle to protect it but Gliscor phases right through it and strikes Gothitelle with its claw. The result makes the multicolored energy exploded from the impact and sent an explosion on The Unquiet Dead's side of the field. Everyone in the arena, including Roddy and I are shocked by this turn of events and wait anxiously to see what happened.

Through the smoke pops out Gliscor, who is hovering about the ground, clearly injuried but still up. The smoke clears to show both Gothitelle and Cofagrigus on the ground not moving. "Confagrigus and Gothitelle are unable to battle the winners are Gliscor and Drapion. The winners of the match are Lara Burrows and Ryan Brooks." The crowd goes wild with cheers for the champions who get excited as well and hug their respected pokemon. Peter and Robert recall their own pokemon and walk off without a word.

"Well that was simple but exciting." I say. The crowd is still excited from the turnabout.

"I'm not disappointed in the least." Roddy says smiling.

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and hear are a few questions you can think about.**

 **1) What did you think about the news articles and the upcomings for the next couple of days?**

 **2) What did you think of the Tag Team Champions, Lara and Ryan?**

 **3) Anything you are looking forward to seeing or want to see?**

 **Incase you want to ask me a question or talk to me about my story feel free to message me and talk to me. Thank you very much.**


	9. March 9th Part 1

**Welcome all to the 9** **th** **chapter of my Pokemon Entertainment League series. In this chapter, we see the four way match that will determine a contender for a future match for the PokeLeague Championship. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **March 9** **th** **Part 1 (Season 1 Episode 9)**

Thursday, it's another day in the PEL and once again another watching day for Roddy and I. We don't mind at all. Everyone has to take the first week off to get themselves accumulated to what goes on around here.

I wake up at 8:30, knowing that I don't have to be truly ready for the day until 9:30. Roddy and I decided late yesterday that watching the 4 way match was probably the biggest thing happening today and it's for the best that we at the very least watch it unfold. It is happening at 10 this morning and we knew it's going to be a huge event.

I get out of bed and feel quite excited, knowing that I am watching a match that affects the basis of the PEL. The winner of today's 4 way match gets a chance at the PokeLeague Championship in the future. Today there only remains two questions.

Who will be the victor in this 4 way match?

When said championship match will happen?

It has been said that when the championship match will happen won't be announced until after they crown a victor of today's match. So both questions will get announced today, but the excitement of the answers is at an all-time high.

I change into the clothes I wear and feel my PDA vibrate and look to see a message from Roddy pops up.

 _I'll meet you for breakfast at 9:15. I have something I need to do before then._

Interesting. Although I keep forgetting that we've only known each other for a few days now so I shouldn't be surprised at discovering new things about him.

I head down to breakfast while still thinking about the main match for the day. Only one participant is known, Gavin Murdoch. It's not uncommon that the PEL covers up other participants in a match to make it more suspenseful for people waiting on the match, as well as the participants themselves who wouldn't know who their opponents are.

A 4 way match is essential 4 trainers enter an arena, each trainer sends out 1 pokemon and the last pokemon standing is the winner of the match. So due to its being on a battlefield and you have 3 opponents, you can't exactly hide off until everyone else is taken down. The weakest are usually taken down first.

Speaking of trainers entering into the battle, Gavin Murdoch is the only one to come forward confirming he's entering the match. Roddy and I did some research on him and his 3 year long career in the PEL is uneventful in his battling reputation but he does bring a lot of drama to the table. He has only one championship under his belt and that was as Double Battle Champion but was only held for a short time. What he is known for is not getting along with pretty much anyone. He burns down the bridges he builds up and loves the chaos that ensues from it. Other than that, he's not all that spectacular.

I arrive at the dining hall at 9:20 and grab my food which for me, is a toasted egg sandwich and sit down waiting for Roddy to show up. I am halfway through my sandwich when he shows up at my table and sits down.

"Hi." I say to him. I'm not sure if he looks content or mad.

"Hello." He responds back. I'm not sure if he's up for talking. He's wearing a black leather coat and drinking from a water bottle. I realize though that if I am going to get anything from him I have to be the one to initiate conversation.

"So, how come you arrived so late?" I ask. It feels extremely direct and I'm not even sure how he will respond.

"I was busy with a bit of a chore." He responds and I am amazed. He seems so aloof yet mysterious.

"Ok, I know we've only known each other for a few days and aren't really friends but you seem to be in a bad mood. Can I help you in any way?"

He chuckles and then he smiles at me. "I'm sorry. I'm not really in a bad mood but more like mulling things over in my mind. As for helping me out, lets save that until I tell you what's been going on after we watch the match. I think you deserve to know what I want to do here." I nod my head slowly but don't respond since it seems so odd coming up all of a sudden. "We better get going or we'll miss the match." We both get up, with me putting back my tray and then we head towards the arena.

We arrive at Pokeleague Stadium the arena where big matches and events happen at. So many people are around and I guess everyone wants to see this match up close as it happens. Roddy and I quickly head to the stands and grab a seat where we can easily see events as they are happening. The energy with everyone is exciting. Everyone is talking about who they think will be in the battle. Soon enough an announcer starts talking.

"This battle will be a 4 way battle with the winner getting a shot at the PokeLeague Championship." There is a good amount of cheering at that. "Introducing first Gavin Murdoch." From one side of the battlefield out comes a man of medium height but quite thin. He has brown hair and a smug look on his face, like he's already won the match. That's Gavin Murdoch. "Introducing next," The arena falls silent since no one knows who is coming out next. "Roland Keys." An audible gasp comes throughout the stadium as a short and chunky man walks out of the opposite side of field. I know who that is.

Roland Keys used to be a tag partner of Gavin Murdoch almost a year ago. In the two months that their partnership held out it was said to be probably the best partnership Gavin ever had. Roland was the brains and Gavin was the charisma. That ended when during a Tag Team Championship match Gavin deliberately knocked out Roland's pokemon in an act to win them the match. In the end it actually cost them the match. During their interview the next day Gavin placed all blame on Roland saying he wasn't picking up his end of the team. Roland stormed out of the interview and disbanded the team and swore vengeance against him. Noone believed Gavin's story and people were always excited when the two ended up in a match together, which happened due to Roland using his points every so often to request a match against Gavin and a few arguments between the two.

"Well I wasn't expecting this to happen." I say to Roddy.

"I bet it was so that Roland could have an opportunity while also being able to take down his rival." Makes sense. But we still only had half the compeitors on the field.

"Next up is Annette Dawson." From an opening halfway between the battlefield comes a tall, blond woman in high heels and wearing a red dress. People start clapping immediately knowing who she is. Annette Dawson is a three time Contest Champion and is in the top 5 trainers in the PEL who excel at contests. She made it known that she would enjoy trying to capture the PokeLeague Championship and it seems that she's done well enough to try for a shot at it.

"Finally up is Jaxon Hallman."

"Oh my. I wouldn't have expected him." Roddy says. I am shocked to say the least. Jaxon comes out from a doorway opposite from the side of the field as Annette and looks older than most trainers here are. In his mid-30s he's been here for 12 years, probably one of the longest trainers who have been here. He also is well known for holding the PokeLeague championship 8 times. For sure he is in the top 3 of the trainers that have held the PokeLeague championship the most amount of times. I look around and others are just as shocked but refocus once a referee comes onto the battlefield.

"This will be a 4 way battle between our four trainers. Each trainer will use one pokemon and when three pokemon are unable to battle the match will be called. Send out your pokemon." The referee called out.

"Mamoswine, you're up." Gavin announces.

"Leafeon, go." Roland calls out.

"Electrode!" Annette throws out her pokeball.

"Tropius, let's do this." Jaxon calls out.

All 4 pokemon appear on their respective sides of the field. I realize that each pokemon attributes to each trainer.

Mamoswine is large, strong, and a force to reckon with. Something that Gavin is known for, using power as a way to work in a battle.

Roland is the exact opposite. He doesn't are about pure power or size and instead uses his smarts to outwit an opponent. Leafeon is the smallest of the pokemon on the field but probably could take down each of its opponents on its own with a combination of its moves.

Electrode works well with Annette since using its electric moves helps make it look beautiful in its appeals but as well its tough and can help her in the regular battles she participates in.

Jaxon though is the one that stands out. Tropius may not be as large as Mamoswine but it has the most experience in the PEL due to Jaxon being its trainer. For sure Tropius was the one to watch out for of the four pokemon.

"Begin the battle!" Announces the referee.

"Mamoswine, Rock Smash on Leafeon." Gavin makes the first move in the match and it seems like an obvious move.

"It looks like he's going after the person he believes is his biggest advisory in the match." I notice and say out loud.

"Which will ultimately be his downfall." Roddy responds and I know he's correct.

Roland seems unfazed by this attack. "Leafeon, Round." Mamoswine was charging towards Leafeon with its tusks ready to smash while Leafeon starts creating green sound waves from its mouth. The sound attack collides with Mamoswine and forces it to stop in the middle of the field, in the middle of every other opponent.

"Electrode, Rollout." Annette commands.

"Mamoswine, Rock Smash on Electrode." Gavin fights back.

"Tropius, use Sweet Scent."

Electrode starts rolling at a quick speed towards Mamoswine. Mamoswine on the other hand faces Electrode and readies its tusks. But just as its about to attack, Tropius sends out a fragrant pink dust that shrouds Mamoswine and suddenly it stops its attack and becomes docile. Electrode though, isn't in the cloud and so it keeps on moving and strikes Mamoswine back and forth with its rolling attack.

"Mamoswine, use Freeze-Dry" Mamoswine, getting annoyed with the rolling attack quickly charges up a light blue ball of energy in between its tusks. Before anyone can react it releases the attack in a stream of energy. But the problem is that it releases the energy so quickly it has no time to effectively aim and so it's just attacking all around the battlefield. Electrode is able to roll away from the attack but Leafeon is hit on its legs and Tropius gets caught on one of its wings.

"Of all the pokemon on that field Mamoswine actually has the advantage against each of them." Roddy says to me. It is true, it is the largest of them all but also its ice attacks are more effective against grass types and since its part ground type it couldn't be affected by electric types like Electrode.

"Tropius, Steel Wing."

"Electrode, Rollout."

Both trainers gave their orders at the same exact time. Tropius flew in the air with its wings becoming a light grey color and it soared towards Mamoswine. Electrode as well starts rolling at a fast speed at Mamoswine. Both attacks are on a collision course towards the mammoth.

"Mamoswine, Freeze-Dry. Stop them! Gavin cries.

Mamoswine lets out the light blue energy at the two pokemon coming at it. The energy hits them directly but neither of them slow down. Tropius's wing slams into Mamoswine as well as Electrode rolls into it as well. Mamoswine falls down but struggles to get back up. Eectrode and Tropius barely look like they got injured in the counter attack.

"It took two impressive hits and it still is able to keep going." I say more impressed then anything.

"Hold that thought." Roddy says.

"Leafeon, use Leaf Blade." Roland commands. Leafeon jumps in the air and does an easy flip with its tail glowing green and extended out like a long blade. It falls easily towards Mamoswine and with one last flip it slashes the massive mammoth across its head. With a roar, Mamoswine falls down in a faint and Leafeon lands next to it looking proud at getting the last hit.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle. Gavin is now out of the match." The referee announces, to the cheering of the crowd. Gavin, grumbling, returns Mamoswine and walks off the battlefield.

"Electrode, Thunder." Annette commands. Electrode, without missing a beat, fires off a powerful bolt of electricity towards Leafeon.

"Quick Attack, dodge that attack." Roland commands back. Leafeon starts running at a fast speed, easily dodging the attack.

"Tropius, Solar Beam." Jaxon tells his pokemon. Tropius flies back into the air and absorbing sunlight through his wings.

"Electrode, Thunder on Tropius." Annette commands back. Electrode fires off the strong bolt towards Tropius. At that moment Tropius fires off a beam of light energy from its mouth. The attack strikes the ground between Leafeon and Electrode, damaging both of them, while the Thunder attack hits Tropius and it falls straight on the battlefield.

"Wow." I say.

"Amazing." Roddy responds. Everyone is impressed with how the battle is progressing. First three separate pokemon are able to take out one strong opponent and now each one is fighting all by themselves. Alliances have been broken and now it's every trainer for themselves.

"Leafeon, use Quick Attack on Electrode." Leafeon starts running as fast as it can towards Electrode.

"Electrode, Rollout. Don't let it hurt you." Electrode starts rolling around and heads straight for Leafeon who also is speedily making its way towards Electode. I could see a grimace show itself on Roland's face as it looked like he knew that Electrode was bigger and heavier than Leafeon and wouldn't be able to effectively clash well.

"Leafeon, Dig." Before the attacks could collide, Leafeon went underground and Electrode just rolled over the hole.

"This looks bad for Electrode." I say.

"Tropius, Steel Wing." A gasp goes through the crowd as Tropius leaps into the air, and with wings colored a light grey, charges towards Electrode. Its unable to make a counterattack and gets swiped by the wing. Dazed and surprised Electrode can't do much as Tropius swoops up into the air.

"Leafeon, come on out." Roland yells.

Leafeon quickly thrusts through the ground that is right underneath Electrode. With a gasp Annette realizes it's all over as Electrode rolls around, fainted.

"Electrode is unable to battle, Annette is out of the match." The referee announces. Annette returns her Electrode and walks off the battlefield.

This was it. The final minutes of the match. The match that would declare a trainer that gets a future match for the PokeLeague Championship. Who would get the chance? Only the strongest would survive, and we are just about to see that.

"Leafeon, Round." Leafeon creates the green sound waves from its mouth and aims it towards the flying Tropius. "I'll bring down Tropius and then I'll win.

"Not by a long shot. Tropius, dodge." Tropius does a graceful yet effective dodging maneuver from the sound waves. But he makes no attempt at forming a counterattack.

"The only way you will be able to put up an effective attack is to face me head on." Jaxon says to his opponent.

Roland grinds his teeth in an angry look. It's dangerous to try. At a distance, Tropius can dodge the attacks from the air. But as well it's an extremely strong and dangerous pokemon to go head to head with, especially considering he size difference.

"Leafeon, Quick Attack. Bring the fight right to it." Roland yells. Leafeon, understanding it's a dangerous gamble, starts running quickly and jumps in the air towards it's target.

"Tropius, finish this with Air Slash." Jaxon says calmly.

"No!" Roland screams. The audience gasps as Tropius uses one of its wings to charge up a ball of air. It then throws the ball directly at Leafeon. Leafeon, unlike Tropius, has no advantage in the air. The ball strikes Leafeon directly on its head and launches it back towards the field. It lands on the battlefield and the battlefield is surrounded in dust for a few seconds. After its cleared, its clear Leafeon isn't getting up to battle.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Roland is out of the match. That means the winner of the match is Tropius and Jaxon.

Everyone starts cheering and clamping for him and I see Roland return Leafeon and walk away, defeated but not upset at the loss. Before Roland can get off the battlefield, a man walks onto the battlefield with a microphone in his hand. He motions Jaxon over, who quickly walks to the man's side. Everyone quickly quiets down at the man on the battlefield. Dylan Stodart, an Elite.

"Thank you everyone. First off I want to congratulate Jaxon Hallman on his impressive victory. Next I know all of you are wondering when he is going to get his match. I am here to tell everyone that Jaxon Hallman," He turns to him with a huge grin on his face. "are going to get your PokeLeague Championship match at Torrent of Change on March 31st." I sudden burst of applause happens at that. "It will be a 1 on 1 match with three pokemon each. But there is a stipulation on this match." He pauses for clear dramatic effect. "It will be a Water Type Only match. The only pokemon allowed on either side have to be water types." The crowd roars with cheering and Jaxon looks pleased. I assume that the stipulation doesn't matter. He's not only in the monthly event but as well it's a PokeLeague Championship match. Suddenly I feel a tapping on my shoulder.

"I think we've seen enough for now." I nod at him. "I really think it's time that you knew what it was that I am planning on being here for."

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of the following**

 **-The trainers in the four way match.**

 **-What you thought about the match itself and the outcome.**

 **-What do you think Roddy's plan is in the PEL?**


End file.
